Cuerpo y alma
by Yukii
Summary: Kurama y Hiei están planeando un caso y para hacerlo necesitan despertar el lado youko de Kurama. Hiei descubre q Youko Kurama ha decidido q le quiere para él. ¿Pero q quiere el Kurama habitual? Autora:Idiom Laurels [YAOI:Youko&Hiei,Hiei&Kurama] ¡ACABADO!
1. Distanciarse

Hola de nuevo! Como ya dije vuelvo a estar aquí con una nueva traducción ^_^ Hace poco que encontré el fic y sólo leer el primer capítulo (sí, será largo) ya supe que había encontrado mi próxima víctima, jeje ^^  
  
ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.  
  
Antes, aclaración: En el primer capítulo no lo veréis mucho, pero cuando haya la palabra 'quiero' (o sus variantes) con un: * al lado quiere decir que viene del verbo 'want' que significa querer algo. En cambio, cuando no lleve el asterisco querrá decir que viene del verbo 'love' que es querer a alguien. Lo hago para que lo entendáis bien, ya que traducido queda la misma palabra.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
**CUERPO Y ALMA**  
  
(Body and soul)  
  
Autora: Yugijouoh  
  
(yugijouoh@yahoo.com)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 1: Distanciarse  
  
Lentamente subí hasta la puerta de casa de mi compañero de lucha, y posiblemente mi mejor amigo. Indeciso levanté mi puño para llamar, nunca había estado aquí antes. Parecía todo tan... humano.  
  
Ignoré cualquier pequeño miedo que tuviese y llamé a la puerta, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, como si así dejase atrás mi miedo.  
  
Casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y fui recibido por Kurama que me sonreía.  
  
Gruñí y entré dentro, empujándolo un poco al hacerlo.  
  
Le estaba dando la espalda así que rápidamente eché un vistazo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. No sabía exactamente cómo esperaba que fuese, realmente nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de humanos. Sólo había estado en unas pocas ocasiones durante poco rato y mucho menos porque quisiese.  
  
"Interesante..." Dije fríamente girándome para mirar a Kurama otra vez.  
  
"Hola Hiei, ¿vamos a la otra habitación? Todos nuestros planos están allí." Me dijo todavía con una alegre sonrisa.  
  
Lentamente le seguí a la otra habitación, mientras íbamos era recibido foto tras foto de Kurama, y con cada una que pasaba parecía hacerse mayor... divertido.  
  
"¿De verdad quiere tu 'madre' exponerte así al mundo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Kurama tomaba asiento en el sofá.  
  
Se rió un poco, pero en realidad no respondió.  
  
Miré por encima y vi lo que parecía un plano de la fortaleza que Koenma nos había ordenado entrar y arrestar o matar. Para mirarlo bien me senté al lado de Kurama.  
  
"Entonces Hiei, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó girándose para mirarme, que estaba dirigiendo toda mi atención al plano.  
  
"¿Qué es eso de aquí?" Pregunté señalando algo en él que parecía una trampa.  
  
"Sí, es una pared que se derrumba, tendremos que movernos rápido en ese punto." Respondió mirando el plano.  
  
"Muy rápido... supongo que yo apenas podría pasar. Soy mucho más rápido que tú, ¿cómo piensas salir sin ser aplastado en una criatura parecida a Kuwabara?" Pregunté sarcásticamente con un fondo serio.  
  
"Eso es precisamente por lo que te he llamado, esperaba que tendrías alguna idea." Dijo, parecía un poco preocupado.  
  
"Aquí hay un plan: ser más rápido! Es la única manera de que podamos salir sin ser decapitados por los guardias." Respondí dejando el plano en la mesa.  
  
"Lo sé... te diría que deberías hacer esto tú solo, pero..." Empezó vacilante.  
  
"¿Pero qué?" Pregunté levantando una ceja, sin duda podía llevar a cabo tal insignificante trabajo yo solo.  
  
"No, es demasiado arriesgado. No sabemos nada de nuestro enemigo. Sería más seguro si yo fuese contigo. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediese." Dijo Kurama mirándome con una afectuosa sonrisa.  
  
"Estoy obligado a morir alguna vez, zorro." Gruñí sarcásticamente.  
  
"Hiei, hablo en serio. Voy a ir contigo." Me dijo con firmeza.  
  
"Vale, vale." Respond  
  
Tenía razón, en verdad no sabíamos nada sobre los innumerables demonios que residían en la fortaleza.  
  
Hubiésemos tenido un poco más de ayuda si Yusuke y Kuwabara no tuviesen una misión para ellos, haciendo algo relacionado con evitar que demonios asesinos atacasen niños de parvulario mientras dormían. Así que sólo éramos Kurama y yo.  
  
"Oye Hiei, ¿crees que soy más rápido en mi forma de demonio?" Me preguntó Kurama pareciendo un poco nervioso.  
  
"Cualquier demonio es más rápido que ningún humano, excepto quizás Yusuke, única excepción." Respondí cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.  
  
"No soy tan lento Hiei..."  
  
"Sin incluirte a ti, idiota." Gruñí.  
  
"Bueno, inclúyeme alguna vez, huh?" Bromeó Kurama.  
  
"Lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿tienes algún fruto de la vida anterior a mano? Podemos hacer una prueba y averiguarlo." Dije casi seguro que tenía alguno.  
  
"Bueno, sí que tengo, pero... tendrás que convencer mi parte de Youko de hacer todo esto. De hecho, mejor lo hacemos esta noche, tiene que conocer los planes." Dijo Kurama levantándose y dejando la habitación.  
  
Después de que se hubiese ido miré detrás de mí y vi una almohada, gruñí para mí mismo "Demasiado humano..."  
  
"Está bien, Hiei." Empezó a decir entrando en la habitación otra vez. "Debería tener efecto en cualquier minuto ahora."  
  
Ambos nos quedamos sentados allí esperando, hasta que finalmente empezó a cambiar. Su suave y rojo pelo se volvió más parecido a seda plateada. Su cuerpo se hizo un poco más grande, más fuerte. Y por supuesto la cola, las orejas y las garras, también esos furtivos ojos amarillos, mucho más misteriosos que sus grandes y amables ojos esmeralda que tenía como humano.  
  
"Perfecto..." Dije en voz baja.  
  
Estaba un poco intimidado después de encontrarme en presencia de este legendario Youko. Realmente nunca había hablado con él... bueno, este lado de él. Aunque él y mi compañero compartían la misma alma y recuerdos, eran demasiado diferentes como para decir que eran el mismo. Y este demonio era atrevidamente no tan amable como su parte humana. No había estado mancillado por esas emociones humanas como Shuichi. Era un demonio puro, el demonio más puro que conocía!  
  
"¿Sé que lo eres, pero qué soy yo?" El kitsune me dijo seductoramente.  
  
Casi salté de mi asiento. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, esta magnífica criatura.  
  
Y como si no estuviésemos lo suficientemente cerca se inclinó más hacia mí. Recuperé el control sobre mí y le dije seriamente "Necesito que eches un vistazo a estos planos, tienes que encontrar una manera de salir sin ser golpeado por la pared que cae."  
  
"¿Esa es la razón por la que me llamaste? Está bien entonces..." Dijo cogiendo los planos y mirándolos detenidamente. "Juego de niños." Pronunció dejando el papel y volviéndose hacia mí.  
  
"¿Ya tienes algo?" Pregunté sorprendido.  
  
"Saldremos de la misma forma que entramos, por delante." Dijo sonriéndome satisfactoriamente con una seductora pasión en sus ojos.  
  
"Pero que pasa con el..."  
  
"Nada de que unos pocos cortes de tu espada y unos golpes de mis garras no puedan ocuparse." Interrumpió.  
  
"De verdad piensas..."  
  
"Hiei, sé de estas cosas mucho más que tú, confía en ello." Volvió a cortarme alzando su mano y juguetonamente moviendo sus dedos a través de mi barbilla.  
  
¿Qué tramaba este tipo?  
  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunté severamente después de que deslizara su mano por mi cuello y dulcemente la descansara en mi pecho.  
  
"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Respondió con una pregunta.  
  
Realmente no SABÍA lo que estaba haciendo. Pero fuese lo que fuese me ponía bastante nervioso. "Hiei, siempre me has gustado... pero desgraciadamente sólo podía mirarte a través de la multitud... por fin te tengo solo."  
  
Mis ojos se ensancharon y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"Ni siquiera..." Empecé encontrándome incapaz de acabar, había desgarrado mi camisa y mi piel con sus garras y violentamente me empujó hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Qué? No me digas que no me quieres*. No me digas que no te has preguntado siempre cómo soy... o lo que estoy a punto de tener contigo." Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él con las garras que se estaban hundiendo más profundamente en mi pecho, y me besó con una ferocidad que nunca había experimentado.  
  
El zorro consiguió lo que quería y lo que quería era a mí.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Qué tal?? Si este os ha gustado esperad a leer los otros ^_^  
  
De momento hay 12 capítulos y la autora sigue escribiendo, me dijo que no sabía cuantos iba a hacer... Por suerte son cortos y no cuestan mucho de traducir, sino ni hubiese empezado. Sabéis cuántos reviews tiene hasta ahora? 154!!! Es impresionante! Aquí es impensable llegar hasta esa cantidad...  
  
Ánimo Shirubi y Vaslav con esas traducciones!!! (Deberías inundarlas de reviews por traducir fics tan complicados XDD)  
  
Azusa, acabo de ver que ya has publicado el quinto, ahora mismo le voy a echar un vistazo ^^  
  
Bueno pues... hasta el próximo!  
  
Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es


	2. Rendirse

Capítulo 2: Rendirse  
  
Lentamente retiró sus garras de mi pecho y utilizó sus dedos cubiertos de sangre junto con los demás para lentamente rasgar mi camisa.  
  
Youko después retiró sus labios de los míos y me miró fijamente con una traviesa alegría.  
  
"Hiei, no puedes decir que no me quieres*..." Me dijo diabólicamente mientras movió su mano para recorrer el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. "Hiei, si me quieres*, sólo dilo."  
  
¡Pues claro que lo quería*! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?  
  
En vez de decir algo me incorporé un poco y le besé vacilante.  
  
"Mi, mi," Empezó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "No sabía que el despiadado Hiei pudiese ser tan tierno... vamos a averiguar cómo de tierno." Acabó rápidamente lamiendo mis labios y luego los suyos.  
  
Su actitud me hizo enfadar un poco, pero en verdad me gustaba este tipo de enfado. Me llenaba de energía... ¿eso era lo que él intentaba hacer?  
  
"¡Eh! Youko, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes hacer esto tan fácilmente?" Dije dudando sobre lo que yo realmente quería.  
  
"Sí que lo pienso. Sé lo que quieres. Puedo leer a las personas muy bien, especialmente aquellas que realmente me gustan." Me dijo todavía con ese tono sugerente en su voz.  
  
Rápido y nervioso miré hacia abajo para ver mi camisa despedazada casi completamente. Estaba a trozos por todo el suelo y el sofá. También vi un corte donde habían estado sus garras, no sangraba mucho pero todavía dolía un poco. Realmente era una herida extraña, parecía más una cicatriz y eso me asustó bastante. Saber que podría tener esa cicatriz para siempre marcada y reclamada por él, me hacía sentir atrapado.  
  
"Eres un Youko muy raro... nadie en su sano juicio me querría*." Dije, intentando apartar mi nerviosismo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, todo volvió duplicado.  
  
"Hiei," Dijo como si disfrutase decir mi nombre muchas veces. "Sé por qué me gustas, es porque nadie te ha tenido antes... y mientras pueda evitarlo nunca lo harán. Cuando lo piensas, tú eres perfecto para mí, tú te resistirás sin importar cuanto quieras tomarme..."  
  
"Estás loco." Dije bruscamente, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos, su imagen todavía grabada en mi mente.  
  
"Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Ya sé que te gusto y tú sabes que me gustas. Y aún así todavía me replicas y te niegas a rendirte y lo vas a hacer siempre. Me gusta un amante con sentido del orgullo." Me dijo agarrando mi barbilla con sus esbeltos dedos y acercando mi cabeza a la suya.  
  
Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos, mirándome afectuosamente.  
  
Oh Kurama por qué no eras más rápido en tu forma humana.  
  
Salí de mi estado de trance, empujé al kitsune y rápidamente me levanté.  
  
"¡No puedes decidir que soy tuyo! No pertenezco a nadie!" Le grité, retrocediendo.  
  
"Hiei no juegues, mi tiempo aquí es corto y temo que mi yo humano no va a ser lo suficientemente hombre para acabar lo que he empezado." Dijo levantándose y andando hacia mí.  
  
Retrocedí un poco y pensé en donde ir, no conocía esta casa demasiado bien.  
  
Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y vi una escalera, como la estúpida idea que era rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella, seguido de muy cerca por el Youko, un poco demasiado cerca si me lo preguntáis. Pronto se situó a mi lado y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Entonces despacio me tiró encima de él, quien tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared y me besó apasionadamente.  
  
Sé que podría haber escapado fácilmente, pero en vez de eso le devolví el beso y puse mis manos en sus hombros.  
  
Cuando terminamos deslizó su lengua por sus labios y me empujó al pasamano de la escalera.  
  
"Estúpido zorro..." Le gruñí, me moví un poco y subí el resto de las escaleras.  
  
Él me siguió, alargó la mano y agarró mi brazo. Di un tirón y él dejó ir una suave risa.  
  
"Esto sólo hace que te quiera* más Hiei, si te rindes te querré y si te resistes te querré más. Las cosas vienen a mí demasiado fácilmente, es el porque me gustas." Dijo diabólicamente mientras alargó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y los colgó descansando sobre mi pecho.  
  
"¡Basta ya, lo digo en serio!" Le mentí, lo que realmente estaba haciendo era darle exactamente lo que él quería.  
  
Di otro tirón otra vez y pronto vi que nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Kurama.  
  
Tan pronto como estuvimos adentro lo suficiente, cerró la puerta.  
  
Estaba oscuro y realmente no podía ver ni a él, ni nada en absoluto.  
  
Fui a tientas hasta que encontré lo que sabía que era la cama de Kurama y me senté. Iba a apoyar mi espalda en esas... almohadas... pero en vez de eso sentí la mano del Youko acariciar de arriba abajo mi espalda.  
  
"Aquí estás." Dijo situándose en frente mío lo suficientemente cerca para verme.  
  
Mis ojos pronto se habituaron a la oscuridad y le pude ver perfectamente, a pesar de la oscuridad.  
  
Puede que porque fuera tan oscuro no pensé, pero fuese cual fuese la razón moví mis manos alrededor suyo y lentamente empecé a quitarle su camisa.  
  
Mientras hacía eso me di cuenta de que estaba increíblemente en forma.  
  
"Perfecto... " Gemí otra vez mientras se acercaba más a mí y empezaba a besarme a largo de mi cuello.  
  
Dejó ir una ligera risa que me hizo cosquillas en los suaves cabellos de la nuca.  
  
"Hiei, entonces ¿finalmente te rindes?" Preguntó acentuando mi nombre otra vez como si le gustase.  
  
"Nunca." Gruñí dejando que me besara más por mi pecho sin resistirme.  
  
Pronto alzó su cabeza y se colocó sobre mí. Luego Youko dejó un perfecto beso en mis labios y quitó lo que quedaba de mi camisa.  
  
Dejé mis manos junto a mí y me quedé tumbado durante la mayor parte del tiempo que me quitaba la ropa, hasta que separé mis labios de los suyos y empezó a costarme respirar.  
  
Me sonrió, me cogió por la espalda y me acercó más a él. Después de un rato hice lo mismo.  
  
Todavía estaba muy oscuro. Ya no podía distinguir su cara. Tener mis ojos cerrados tampoco ayudaba mucho a ello.  
  
Empezó a moverse contra mí. Agarré sus hombros, moví mi cabeza y le besé rápido, suavemente y casi tiernamente.  
  
Entonces el Youko soltó una risa cubierta y dio una vuelta situándome encima de él. Unos pocos segundos después sentí una suave manta tocar mi espalda y me relajé completamente sobre él. Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y empezó a acariciar mi espalda y como si quisiese evitar que me pusiera demasiado cómodo, de vez en cuando me arañaba.  
  
Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que fui lanzado de espaldas y me encontré otra vez debajo del gran Youko Kurama.  
  
De nuevo aquella sonrisa apareció en su cara y se inclinó para besarme otra vez, aún mejor que el primero.  
  
Me encontré rindiéndome completamente a él y realmente no me importó.  
  
&*&*&*&*&  
  
Me desperté para encontrar que había dormido al lado del zorro toda la noche. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho desnudo, los brazos envolviéndolo con cuidado, una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra en su hermoso pelo rojo...  
  
¡¿PELO ROJO?!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holas! El rating subió un poquito, verdad? ^^  
  
He tardado en publicarlo más de lo que quería, pensaba hacerlo dos días después, pero no pude ^^  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todas por dejar reviews! (no hay ningún chico, verdad?)  
  
Vanne1, ya te has leído este? Bueno, así me podrás decir si hago una buena traducción ^_^ Ahora que lo dices, es verdad Keaira tiene muchísimos más y no me extraña porque están muy bien.  
  
Ah por cierto, hoy la autora acaba de publicar el último capítulo, así que este fic tendrá 14 capítulos ^^ que fanfic más largo... y ninguno tiene desperdicio.  
  
Lo de siempre, cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es  
  
Si queréis saber lo que pasará... ya sabéis ^o^  
  
Hasta el próximo!!! 


	3. Eso fue estúpido

Capítulo 3: Eso fue estúpido  
  
Kurama, casi lo había olvidado. Si lo averiguaba se sentiría muy mal. Pensaría que todo había sido culpa suya y que no podríamos estar nunca más cerca el uno del otro sin sentirnos bastante extraños.  
  
Tenía que escaparme de alguna manera sin despertarle.  
  
Despacio aparté mis manos de él, me levanté de encima de él. Me moví a un lado y me levanté de la cama.  
  
Después de estar medio vestido, todavía careciendo de mi camisa, que había sido hecha pedazos, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tenía que recoger la tela que había sido mi camisa, en la otra habitación e irme antes de que Kurama me descubriese.  
  
A mitad de las escaleras eché un vistazo a mi pecho y una vez más vi esa herida. Estaba un poco sucia, pero estaba casi seguro de que dejaría una cicatriz. Maldita sea.  
  
Después de recoger lo que quedaba de mi camisa me fui a la cocina, busqué hasta que encontré el cubo de la basura y los tiré. Mientras estaba allí abrí el grifo de agua fría y limpié mi corte.  
  
Una vez limpio empecé a ponerme nervioso.  
  
"Qué zorro más estúpido..." Dije mirando para ver que tenía la forma de una 'Y'.  
  
"Hiei, veo que todavía estás aquí."  
  
Rápidamente me di la vuelta, sosteniendo el trozo de ropa con la que había limpiado mi herida por encima de ésta, y vi a Kurama de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, llevando su ropa habitual.  
  
"Bueno... Youko se durmió y pensé que sería mejor que me quedase aquí y te lo explicase cuando te levantaras." Dije acercándome a él, todavía cubriendo mi marca.  
  
"¡¿Se fue a dormir?! Eso es raro, normalmente querría aprovechar al máximo su tiempo." Empezó Kurama, parecía un poco nervioso. "¿Qué es lo que él, yo, hice?"  
  
"Nada. Discutimos sobre los planes y luego nos cansamos, así que se fue a dormir a tu habitación." Respondí cerrando los ojos e intentando cruzar la puerta, pero él me detuvo con su mano.  
  
Eché un vistazo para ver que tenía un pequeño trozo de mi camisa en su mano. Oh mierda, había algunos en su habitación.  
  
Alargó el brazo y agarró mi mano para apartarla y vio mi pequeña cicatriz en forma de 'Y'.  
  
"Oh Dios Hiei... lo siento tanto..." Suspiró dejando caer la cabeza en su palma y sacudiéndola.  
  
"No quería decírtelo. Sabía que te haría sentir mal." Le dije en mi extraña y comprensiva voz que sólo usaba cuando realmente hablaba en serio.  
  
Él y yo despacio caminamos hacia la otra habitación. Se sentó y yo me quedé de pie al final del sofá, cerca de donde se había sentado.  
  
"Hiei, ¿te forcé?" Preguntó cerrando y apretando su puño.  
  
"Más o menos..." Le contesté vacilante.  
  
Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa hasta que él empezó a llorar.  
  
"Lo lamento TANTO, Hiei..." Dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y goteando de su barbilla a su camisa.  
  
"Está bien Kurama... todavía somos amigos." Le dije sintiéndome un poco mal.  
  
Quizás no debería haber dicho que éramos amigos... no lo había hecho antes.  
  
Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos todavía húmedos y llorosos, se veía como si estuviese realmente y verdaderamente horrorizado, pero quizás contento de que le hubiese llamado amigo. Y por otra parte porque quería decir que siempre lo habíamos sido.  
  
"Hiei..." Dijo con dolor mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba.  
  
Me cogió completamente por sorpresa. Pero no lo aparté, aprendí que era un poco demasiado frágil.  
  
"Kurama, no te sientas mal. Aunque vosotros dos compartís la misma alma, vuestras personalidades son demasiado diferentes para llamarlas la misma." Le dije mientras se dejaba ir y limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.  
  
"No Hiei, ese es el problema. Soy exactamente como él; sólo que yo tengo autocontrol y compasión." Me dijo volviendo la espalda.  
  
¿Autocontrol? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Y... compasión.  
  
"Creo que debería irme." Dije empezando a andar.  
  
"No Hiei, no quiero que lo olvidemos como si nunca hubiese pasado. Tú y yo dormimos juntos y deberíamos asegurarnos de que eso no afecte a nuestra amistad..." Dijo alargando el brazo y agarrando el mío.  
  
Di un tirón, asentí y me senté a su lado en el sofá.  
  
"Hiei... ¿te forcé?" Me preguntó con firmeza.  
  
"No del todo." Respondí, sintiéndome un poco incómodo.  
  
"Ya veo... así que tú... bueno..." Tartamudeó pareciendo incómodo también.  
  
"¿Si le quiero?" Pregunté volviéndome para mirarle, quien también hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Sí." Suspiró apartando sus ojos y mirando al suelo.  
  
"...... no lo sé." Respondí bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. "Tampoco es como si debiera saberlo de todas formas."  
  
"Hiei-" Empezó a decir Kurama acercando su cabeza para mirarme. Me giré y le miré. Sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas y estaba ruborizándose. Se inclinó hacia mí, nuestros labios acercándose cada vez más. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, hasta que se detuvo y retrocedió. "No quiero besarte... bueno, quiero decir que no quiero besarte a menos que sea querido por ambas partes. Ahora soy diferente... tengo autocontrol... y me preocupo por tus sentimientos."  
  
"¿Kurama, tú?" Pregunté sorprendido.  
  
"Sí Hiei... esperaba que algo así nunca sucediese... me preocupo por ti... no quiero herirte." Podía decir que él deseaba tocarme, pero no lo hizo. Él era muy diferente al Youko.  
  
Mi corazón y mi mente estaban abrumados con nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos. Todo estaba pasando tan deprisa y todo era tan ajeno para mí. ¡No sabía nada del amor! ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder? Sobre todo cuando venía de alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y se había vuelto más cercano.  
  
Con un fuerte torbellino de sentimientos confusos tiré de Kurama y lo arrastré en un fuerte, apasionado y largo beso.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ya está aquí la tercera parte ^^ Nada como un fin de semana para pasar el capítulo. A ver si no tardo en poner el cuarto...  
  
Me alegro de que os guste!  
  
Shakoba, no pudiste esperar ^_^ Eso me pasaba a mí cuando la autora publicaba un capítulo, suerte que no tardaba más que unos pocos días en poner el siguiente. Espero que esté bien la traducción.  
  
AH! Que no se me olvide! La autora de Evanescent me ha enviado un mail y ya tengo en mis manos la tercera y última parte del fic ^^ Mmmm... se me acumula el trabajo... A ver para cuando la tengo...  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
Matta ne! 


	4. Oh sí

Capítulo 4: Oh sí  
  
Movió su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla y suavemente me alejó con la otra.  
  
"Hiei, no sientas que debes sentir lo mismo. Si no lo haces, lo entenderé. No tienes que compadecerte de mí..." Kurama dijo girando la cabeza.  
  
"Kurama, no me compadezco de nadie, deberías saberlo." Le dije con un tono áspero.  
  
"Es sólo que algo no me parece bien. No quiero hacer nada contigo a menos que tú estés seguro." Dijo con una suave sonrisa que parecía un poco forzada.  
  
"No te entiendo." Dije sin emoción, cuando entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados tremendamente cerca. No sólo eso, le había empujado un poco sobre mí. Su pierna descansaba sobre la mía y mi regazo, la otra pierna hacia arriba detrás de mi espalda.  
  
Me giré para mirarle a los ojos y vi que se veía un poco diferente a lo normal.  
  
"Hiei... ¿qué vamos a hacer conmigo?" Kurama preguntó con un diabólico brillo en sus ojos.  
  
"Kurama... ¿estás bien?" Le gruñí con firmeza.  
  
"Odio decirlo, pero creo que mi parte de Youko está venciéndome. Puede afectar enormemente a mi juicio. Los Youkos no son conocidos por su buen juicio, Hiei." Dijo poniendo ese extra algo en mi nombre para hacerlo destacar más.  
  
"Kurama, después de la pasada noche ni siquiera había pensado que podrías..." Empecé, pero fui cortado pronto por la mano de Kurama alargándose y deslizándose por mi hombro hasta mi pecho.  
  
"Hiei... perdóname." Dijo en la manera de Youko Kurama mientras me bajaba con sus piernas y mano para yacer en su pecho.  
  
"¡Basta ya, Kurama. No tenemos tiempo para juguetear!" Le regañé, mientras tiraba de mi y me miraba fijamente.  
  
"Hiei... no estoy jugando..." Empezó, pero luego se moderó y apareció una mirada asustada en sus ojos. "¡MALDITA SEA!" Kurama gritó, apartándome de él y agarrando su cabeza.  
  
"Kurama, tal vez el problema es que Youko quiere salir demasiado. Él es todo en ti y tú no eres nada en él. Tiene más control. Quizás si le dejaras salir otra vez podría hablar con él para que se comporte. Además tengo que enfrentarme a él alguna vez. Todavía tenemos que acabar ese caso." Dije sintiendo mi estómago hundirse. Realmente estaba nervioso...  
  
"No puedo... no quiero herirte." Dijo empezando a llorar otra vez.  
  
"¡No me va a hacer daño, de acuerdo! ¡Cualquier cosa que haga lo habré provocado yo!" Le dije con fuerza, levantándome.  
  
"Pero Hiei..." Dijo Kurama dando un paso hacia mí y envolviéndome con sus brazos. Las lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos caían silenciosas y bajaban por mi pecho, pasando por encima de mi cicatriz. "Te quiero... y no quiero tenerte así."  
  
Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Por qué no sabía lo que tenía que hacer? Con Youko era fácil: darle lo que quería. Pero no sabía lo que quería Kurama. ¡No sabía cómo quererlo!  
  
Me abrazó con fuerza y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. No quería estarme sólo ahí de pie, así que le rodeé con mi brazo y empecé a acariciar su espalda.  
  
Sólo por Kurama... si él fuese otra persona nunca le hubiese permitido hacer tales cosas. ¡Abrazarme! ¡Caray, tenía que estar muy mal! No me gustaba, pero él era mi amigo... y un extraño sentimiento me decía que era algo más. (No estoy seguro de que me gustase eso tampoco).  
  
"Kurama... por favor, quiero que las cosas funcionen... quiero..." Empecé a decir, pero luego decidí no acabar. En vez de eso, le rodeé con mi otro brazo y le abracé fuerte y posesivamente.  
  
Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y pude sentir sus finos cabellos rojos rozar mi mejilla.  
  
Decidí sentarme, pero todavía quería abrazar a Kurama, así que pasé el brazo por detrás de sus rodillas, le cogí en brazos y le senté en mi regazo.  
  
"Hiei... ¿estás seguro que estás de acuerdo con lo que hice?" Preguntó mirándome.  
  
"Estoy seguro."  
  
"Bien, le dejaré salir... sólo ten cuidado y sé firme con él... conmigo." Dijo levantándose y yendo a cambiarse. ((En la forma de Youko, no de ropa ni nada... 'sí Hiei, déjame que me ponga algo más cómodo, luego podrás enseñarme lo que ese Youko hizo!' no...))  
  
Kurama volvió pronto y se sentó a mi lado. Me sentía nervioso y probablemente empecé a temblar. Pero entonces sentí la mano de Kurama coger suavemente la mía y la apretó de un modo tranquilizador.  
  
Después de un minuto o dos, su transformación comenzó y el más... aspecto de zorro de mi compañero apareció otra vez, todavía con esa insinuante sonrisa con la que me dejó.  
  
Intenté apartar mi mano de la suya, pero él la tenía muy bien cogida.  
  
"¡Mira Youko, tú no estás aquí para tu propio placer! ¡Necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres para que así puedas dejar de molestar a Kurama!" Le dije, siendo firme como Kurama me había dicho que fuese.  
  
"Hiei ya lo te lo dije... te quiero* a ti" Dijo llevándose mi mano a su boca y mordiendo mi dedo.  
  
"Todavía pienso que estás loco." Le gruñí, sin intentar retirar mi mano.  
  
Aunque estaba convencido de que este zorro estaba chiflado... todavía me sentía muy atraído hacia él.  
  
"No te preocupes Hiei. No voy a tener sexo contigo." Empezó, soltando mi mano. "Debes pensar que es todo lo que hago..."  
  
"Hn... eso, robar y matar." Respondí rápido y seguro.  
  
"Oh Hiei... ¿crees que soy incapaz de sentir algo?" Preguntó con otra nueva sonrisa.  
  
"No... no pienso eso." Le dije cruzando mis brazos y sintiendo que mi cara se calentaba un poco.  
  
"Hm... Hiei, te estás poniendo rojo." Dijo, rápidamente alargando su mano hacia mi hombro más lejano y tirando de mí para que le mirase.  
  
"¿Y qué?" Dije bruscamente, apartando mis ojos.  
  
"Mi parte humana te dijo que no me dejases hacer nada que él no haría. Y tú le quieres..." Dijo, mientras abría mis brazos y me empujaba hacia atrás.  
  
Otra vez en un lugar donde me sentía muy débil... debajo del gran Youko.  
  
"..." No podía pensar en qué decir. Podía tener razón... pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera, si la tenía.  
  
"Hiei... no te enamoras de una personalidad..." Empezó a decir, descansando su cuerpo en el mío. "Y no te enamoras de un cuerpo..." Continuó, moviendo sus dedos por mi pecho. "Te enamoras de una alma, Hiei. Si amas mi alma, me amas a mí."  
  
Demonios, tenía razón...  
  
Él esperó y vio la mirada en mi cara. Podía verlo. Podía ver mis sentimientos escritos claramente como si fueran un periódico... le amaba... amaba a Kurama.  
  
"Ahora Hiei... no tengo mucho tiempo afuera. Estarás conmigo durante esta corta visita. Eres el único que me gusta de todos modos." Me dijo, utilizando sus dedos para trazar mis labios.  
  
Siempre que estaba con él me parecía que perdía todo el control. Él tenía el poder absoluto... y eso me gustaba. No me gustaba ser siempre el más fuerte, necesitaba a alguien por encima de mí.  
  
Movió sus dedos y agarró mi barbilla. Youko entonces bajó lentamente su cabeza y tomó mis labios con los suyos.  
  
Me incliné hacia él y estaba a punto de colocar mi brazo alrededor suyo cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de la calle.  
  
Oh sí, él tenía madre.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aixxx, siempre con interrupciones... ¿Qué tal este? Espero y deseo que bien.  
  
Este me ha costado un 'poco', no sé si es la autora que no se explica bien o es que no me entero, pero es que había cada posición... Como ya habréis notado al principio hay una que se las trae... Dar las gracias a Vaslav que me ha ayudado!! Arigatô! ^_^  
  
Con un poco de suerte el lunes pongo el quinto!  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
Mata ne! 


	5. ¡Escapar!

Capítulo 5: ¡Escapar!  
  
Youko rápidamente retiró sus labios de los míos y se tumbó sobre mí, así fuimos protegidos por el respaldo del sofá.  
  
"¿Shuichi?" Oí que su madre le llamaba desde la puerta.  
  
Alcé la vista hacia el zorro, esperando verle un poco asustado, pero parecía más que quisiese vengarse de esa mujer por entrometerse en su diversión.  
  
De alguna manera tenía sentido. ¡Shiori no sabía quiénes éramos! ¿No debería tener ella mucho más miedo de nosotros? Por supuesto las preguntas surgirían... lo mejor que podíamos hacer era huir.  
  
Youko puso su dedo en sus labios y silenciosamente me dirigió un 'shhh' mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo.  
  
Rápidamente le seguí asegurándome de no hacer ruido. Ambos nos arrastramos tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudimos hasta la cocina. Por suerte no fuimos descubiertos por la madre de Kurama, aún estaba en la otra habitación buscando a su hijo.  
  
"¡SHUICHI!" Escuché que llamaba otra vez.  
  
Podría decir que estaba en la habitación donde justo habíamos estado nosotros. Se iba a preocupar mucho cuando viese que su hijo no estaba en ninguna parte. Desde luego a mi no me preocupó lo más mínimo. Porque estar con Youko hacía que me sintiese mejor sobre ello porque por lo que estaba preocupado, en este momento 'Shuichi' ni siquiera existía.  
  
Casi me entraron ganas de reír cuando escuché el dolor en su voz. Y podría decir que a él también.  
  
Ambos salimos por la puerta de la cocina hacia fuera. Y, por supuesto, empezamos a correr. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía, yo tan sólo le seguí.  
  
Viendo las pintas que tenía Youko sería descubierto al instante si no encontrábamos algún sitio donde escondernos pronto.  
  
"¿Dónde vamos?" Pregunté corriendo a su lado.  
  
"Bueno, estaba pensando; por qué no hacemos ese caso mientras estoy aquí?" Dijo girando una esquina.  
  
"No podemos correr tan lejos..." Le dije, con burla.  
  
"Al menos podemos empezar a ir." Espetó, mientras se paraba de repente.  
  
"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunté parado a su lado.  
  
"Este lugar será perfecto." Dijo entrando en una oscura caverna.  
  
"... Sip, eres raro." Refunfuñé siguiéndole.  
  
Lentamente andamos por sus laberintos oscuros hasta que llegamos a un pequeño edificio.  
  
"Aquí es donde estaremos hasta la noche, cuando me pueda mover más libremente." Me dijo el Youko entrando dentro.  
  
"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Pregunté, dando un paso dentro.  
  
"Mi parte humana cometió un pequeño robo hace un tiempo, aquí es donde escondió lo que consiguió."  
  
"¡¿ROBÓ?!" Pregunté sorprendido. ¿Kurama? ¿Robando? Parecía tan impropio de él...  
  
"Bueno, tuvo un poco de ayuda de mi parte, por supuesto." Respondió Youko con una risa, mientras se sentaba en una manta que parecía blanda y empezaba a acariciar el sitio que había a su lado. "Siéntate." Me dijo.  
  
Gruñí y fui a sentarme a su lado... hmm... era blando.  
  
"¿Así qué Hiei... me quieres?" Preguntó, inclinándose para mirarme.  
  
"¿Por qué, te importaría si realmente lo hiciese o no?" Le pregunté, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
"Sí." Me dijo. Eso se ganó una de mis miradas. "Hiei, todos con los que mi lado humano trabaja o pasa el tiempo son héroes con buenas intenciones... inocentes e inmaduros cuando nacieron. Pero tú ni, Hiei... tú eres diferente. Aunque luchas en el lado bueno, lo haces con tus propias creencias. Y por eso te entiendo mejor. Tú sabes más sobre mí y mi parte humana que nadie."  
  
"Nunca pensé en eso..." Dije con un tono casi curioso. "Pero todavía pienso que estás loco."  
  
Dejó ir una suave risa y puso un brazo a mi alrededor con fuerza.  
  
"Te quiero Hiei..." Me dijo en un tono muy serio, mientras agarraba mi hombro con su mano.  
  
Esa era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba hoy... oh genial.  
  
"¿Así que te estás ablandando, Youko?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"Oh Hiei, no creas que podrás evitar darme una respuesta tan fácilmente." Dijo, deslizando su mano desde mi hombro hasta debajo de mi brazo, me empujó hacia abajo firmemente hasta estirarme en su regazo, donde empezó a acariciar mi cabeza. "¿Entonces, me quieres? Nunca contestas..."  
  
"No lo sé." Dije bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"Eres tan mono cuando estás estirado." Youko dijo, rodeándome con sus brazos y abrazando la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia su pecho.  
  
Entonces se inclinó y besó mi mejilla despacio. Sentí su lengua deslizarse suavemente por mi piel y me relajé en sus brazos.  
  
"Youko loco..." Le gruñí en voz baja.  
  
"Oye Hiei..." Empezó sentándome, todavía en su regazo.  
  
"¿Qué?" Respondí rápidamente.  
  
"¿Podrás hacerme un favor?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Depende de lo que sea." Le dije con una de mis sonrisas.  
  
"Cuando me transforme... dile a mi otra parte que se asegure y cambie pronto. Quiero estar contigo, Hiei."  
  
"De acuerdo." Contesté sin dudar.  
  
"Bien." Dijo con una suave y cómplice sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Lo ves, te estás ablandando." Le dije volviendo mi mirada hacia él.  
  
"¡Cállate Hiei o te voy a forzar en la cama conmigo otra vez!" Me gritó sarcásticamente mientras me empujaba, colocándome en el suelo sobre mi estómago.  
  
"¿Eso es una amenaza?" Le pregunté con una risa mientras gateaba y se cernía sobre mí.  
  
"Oh? ¿Entonces quieres que lo haga?" Youko preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo y besando mi mejilla.  
  
"¡No dije que lo quisiese!" Le dije bruscamente.  
  
"Pero tampoco dijiste que no lo quisieras. Así que a menos que me digas, Youko, no quiero tener sexo contigo, lo tomaré como un sí." Dijo descansando su cuerpo sobre el mío.  
  
"¡Deja de bromear!" Le grité intentando levantarme, pero no pude con él encima.  
  
"¡Está bien, eso es un sí!" Declaró, dándome la vuelta y rápidamente quitándose su camisa.  
  
"Zorro idiota." Suspiré, alzando mi cabeza y besando sus labios suave y cariñosamente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola! Lo he publicado antes del lunes!!! Como ya dije, los fines de semana dejan mucho tiempo para acabar las cosas.  
  
A ver para cuando el sexto... ^__^  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
Hasta el próximo! 


	6. Oooh

Capítulo 6: Oooh  
  
Al final no hicimos nada. Principalmente, Youko sólo me arrancó mis pantalones y me provocó mucho.  
  
¡Lo que realmente me cabreó, fue el hecho de que los hizo trizas también! Así que estaba sentado en nada más que en ropa interior, esperando a que el zorro volviera con otro par de algo para mí que pudiese ponerme.  
  
Por fin volvió trayendo algo negro, bien.  
  
"Tienes que dejar de hacer las cosas pedazos. ¡Sobre todo si es MI ropa!" Le grité, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"No seas tonto Hiei, te gusta cuando soy brusco." Dijo de pie delante de mí (estaba sentado en la manta en nada más que en mi ropa interior, recordad) y mirando hacia abajo.  
  
"Sólo dame la maldita ropa, Youko." Exigí, cruzando los brazos.  
  
"No sé... me gustas así, mucho más... visible." Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.  
  
"¡¡Dámelas ya!!" Grité.  
  
"¡No hasta que me digas si me quieres o no!" Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. "Dímelo o perderás eso también." Añadió señalando mi ropa interior.  
  
"Eres... un... loco." Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
"¡Está bien, Hiei!" Dijo enérgicamente mientras tiraba rápidamente la ropa a un lado, se agachaba y ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.  
  
"¡¡¡MUY BIEN MALDITA SEA, TE QUIERO!!!" Le grité en su cara. Una larga pausa siguió y ambos teníamos la misma desconcertada expresión en nuestras caras. Ninguno de los dos esperaba en realidad que lo dijese, puede que fuera porque ya tenía bastante frío... o también quizás porque lo pensaba, sí que quería al Youko... sí... "Te quiero..." Repetí más suavemente.  
  
Tiró de mí hacia él y besó mis labios con los suyos con delicadeza. Le devolví el beso con la misma delicadeza y pasión con la que lo había hecho él.  
  
Pareció durar para siempre. El instante ampliado por nuestro amor. Fue tan extraño... lo fue para ambos... pero a los dos nos gustó.  
  
"Tal vez tú también te has ablandado un poco, Hiei..." Youko me dijo, acariciando dulcemente ni nariz con la suya. Sus brazos estaban entonces colocados alrededor de mi cuello, una pierna envolviéndome y la otra a mi lado.  
  
Sólo escuchar su voz tan suave... me recordó tanto a la de Kurama. Pero de algún modo era diferente... porque era nuevo.  
  
"Quizás sí... " Suspiré ligeramente, besándolo otra vez.  
  
Cuando me aparté encontré tal comodidad, él estando tan cerca. Me gustaba estar con él porque éramos muy parecidos. Podíamos entendernos mutuamente. Y esa es la razón por la que le quería.  
  
"Hiei... mi tiempo se acaba." Me dijo dejándome ir y levantándose, de espaldas a mí y mirando hacia abajo.  
  
"No te preocupes Youko. Haré lo que me pediste." Le dije de forma tranquilizadora, mientras me ponía los pantalones y la camisa que él había tirado al suelo.  
  
"Bien." Gruñó volviéndose hacia mí. "¿Lo harás muy pronto?"  
  
La expresión en su cara, era una mirada tan inocente.  
  
"No puedo decir que no." Le dije, gruñendo una risa.  
  
Me dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción y yo le devolví una igual.  
  
Y con eso empezó a transformarse en su forma humana.  
  
Me encontré sintiéndome un poco decepcionado. Probablemente como Youko se había sentido cuando Shiori llegó a casa. Pero Kurama no era una interrupción... ¿no?  
  
"H-Hiei... ¿dónde estamos?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. "Oh... conozco este lugar..." Se respondió a sí mismo con una risa nerviosa.  
  
"No puedo creer que robaras otra vez." Dije fríamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó, mirándome.  
  
Hacía poco que había oscurecido y la única luz en la habitación que había era la brillante luna que entraba a través de la ventana. Kurama se giró y me miró de lado. La luz de la luna lo iluminó como si fuera una especie de dios. Pero también parecía quedarle bien... casi como si mostrase su alma. Una mitad hermosa y luminosa... la otra oscura y envuelta en misterio, las amaba a ambas.  
  
"Me lo dijo Youko."  
  
"Oh... ¿por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó pareciendo un poco nervioso, mientras pasaba por mi lado y se sentaba.  
  
"Bueno... tu 'madre' volvió, así que tuvimos que escapar. Acabamos aquí." Le dije a Kurama, sentándome a su lado.  
  
"Mi madre estará tan preocupada..." Dijo Kurama con tristeza y mirando hacia abajo.  
  
Levanté mi mano y la puse en su espalda. Rápidamente, él se giró para mirarme y yo le dirigí una mirada segura.  
  
"Por qué no descansas..." Le dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia el sofá que había detrás nuestro. "Ya lo solucionaremos..."  
  
"Gracias Hiei..." Dijo, levantándose. Al hacer eso mi mano viajó por su espalda y acabó arriba de su muslo, así que la aparté rápidamente.  
  
"Hn." Gruñí, mientras se estiraba y cerraba los ojos.  
  
Supe que se quedó dormido al instante... tenía mucho en su mente y necesitaba escapar de todo de alguna manera.  
  
Me levanté y sólo le observé durante mucho rato, se veía tan hermoso descansando allí en la blanca luz. Su pelo yaciendo perfectamente a través de su cuello y espalda, la expresión de su cara, un poco estresada pero feliz. Todo el rato la única cosa que pasaba por mi mente era que él era mío.  
  
Avancé unos pasos y alargué mi mano, pensé en ponerla en su hombro y besarle... pero eso no era lo que él quería de mí. ¿Pero que es lo que quería? ¿Era que yo lo amase?... Si era eso, tenía una razón para estar contento.  
  
Porque yo también le amaba... el alma de Kurama... era la cosa más preciada para mí, no quería que se marchara. Le seguiría adonde quiera que fuese, hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre estaría con él listo para darle un beso, un insulto, echarle una mano, un simple 'Te quiero'... ¡cualquier cosa! Porque le amaba... y porque él también me amaba.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hasta aquí el sexto ^_^ Este me gusta mucho.  
  
Chiaky-chan; tengo que pedirle permiso a la autora antes de publicarlo en tu web, ya te diré algo.  
  
Nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews! ^o^  
  
El fin de semana es probable que publique el séptimo.  
  
Mata ne! ^__^ 


	7. ¿Otra vez?

Capítulo 7: ¿Otra vez?  
  
Me quedé allí de pie, mirando el tierno y humano lado de Kurama.  
  
A diferencia del gran Youko, él era inocente, intacto. Era una cosa extraña. ¡Simplemente no podía pensar en ellos como el mismo ser! Tal vez estaba siendo un poco demasiado superficial sobre ello. Tan sólo eran sus cuerpos lo que era diferente, no su alma.  
  
¿Verdad?  
  
Pero parecía lógico que una alma cambiara con el tiempo. ¿Una alma no maduraba a medida que vivías? Guardaba más dentro de ella después de experimentar más sentimientos. Si como Kurama, esa alma había cambiado... ¿todavía eran el mismo?  
  
No lo sabía. Y no quería pensar en ello.  
  
"Hiei..." Escuché gemir a Kurama en voz baja, mientras seguía perdido en su sueño.  
  
Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero otro algo me dijo que estaba bien. Aunque cualquiera mínimamente inteligente sabría claramente que no lo estaba.  
  
Caminé hacia Kurama y empecé a trazar el lado de su cara suavemente con mis dedos. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y en seguida vio en mí una mezcla de preocupación, acusación y lujuria.  
  
"Kurama, lo siento. Pero no podía contenerme más." Le dije acercando su cabeza a la mía y plantando un vigoroso beso en sus labios.  
  
Su boca se había abierto preparada para decir algo pero, por supuesto, ahora no podría. Me imaginé por qué no y deslicé mi lengua en ella para explorar y enredarse con la suya.  
  
Su mano había en seguida se movió para descansar en mi hombro y ahora estaba empezando a temblar. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? No es como si él no lo hubiese hecho antes. Pero y si realmente él había cambiado y ya no era el mismo.  
  
Empecé a sentirme un poco culpable sobre ello. Casi como si estuviese engañando a Youko, pero él mismo había dicho que eran el mismo. Así que no hice caso y continué besando a Kurama apasionadamente.  
  
La mano de Kurama dejó de temblar y sentí que empezaba a besarme también. Entonces, finalmente me aparté y le miré.  
  
Parecía como si también lo quisiese, pero no quería ser como Youko. ¿Pero por qué me sorprendía? ¿Había quizás algo que Youko había hecho en el pasado que él quería olvidar y borrar?  
  
"Hiei... si tú quieres... a mí me parece bien." Me dijo Kurama suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y besaba mi barbilla.  
  
Parpadeé despacio, perdido en el momento.  
  
Kurama puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y ligeramente me atrajo hacia él, indicándome que me pusiera encima de él, eso hice. Alargué mis manos hacia delante y empecé a quitarle la camisa, él me ayudó un poco.  
  
Después de habernos quitado ambas camisas, él movió sus manos a través de mi pecho y luego se giró para mirarme silenciosamente.  
  
"Kurama... no te niegues a ti mismo." Dije casi como lo hacía Youko.  
  
"Hiei... ¿qué te ha pasado?" Me preguntó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi espalda y llevaba mi pecho hacia su cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dije bruscamente, apartándome.  
  
"Oh... no Hiei, no es nada malo. Sólo que no eres exactamente como eras antes conmigo... digamos que no eres tan tímido como lo eras la última vez."  
  
"Tal vez he cambiado desde entonces, Kurama." Dije envolviendo su espalda con mis brazos y acercando su cabeza a mi pecho otra vez.  
  
"Hiei... tu corazón late muy rápido... puedo sentirlo." Susurró Kurama, empezando a quitarme los pantalones.  
  
Moví mi mano hacia abajo y la deslicé por su pecho hasta que encontré su corazón.  
  
"El tuyo también..." Contesté mientras él terminaba y empezaba a ocuparse de los suyos.  
  
"Hiei, estoy tan nervioso por alguna razón... y por eso me siento excitado. Nuestros corazones laten cada vez más rápido." Susurró pesadamente. "Hiei, con cada latido... mi amor por ti crece." Acabó, moviéndose hacia arriba para encontrarse conmigo a la altura de los ojos.  
  
Me agaché y detuve mis labios, de este modo descansaban sólo un poco en los suyos y rápidamente dije antes de besarle por completo, "Q-Quiero estar contigo... para siempre."  
  
Después de sacar nuestra última prenda, Kurama colocó la sábana que él había utilizado sobre los dos y suavemente besó mi frente.  
  
Me estremecí un poco de dolor debido a la presión aplicada en mi tercer ojo, pero de alguna manera, la pequeña cantidad de dolor me hizo quererle* más. Casi como era con Youko, no siempre quería tener el control de las cosas... pero... esta vez sí.  
  
Separé mi cabeza de Kurama y le medio sonreí. Él alargó sus brazos a mi alrededor y acercó su cuerpo al mío.  
  
"Hiei... cualquier cosa que quieras de mí, puedes tenerla."  
  
"No te preocupes Kurama... ahora mismo no quiero mucho." Respondí con una ligera sonrisa, empezando a moverme contra él.  
  
Dejó ir una ligera risa y luego me susurró, "¿Hay algo más que quieras, Hiei? No importa lo que sea... si puedo, te lo daré."  
  
Empezó a besar mi cuello y yo el suyo. Podía sentir sus labios transformándose en una sonrisa, me levanté para mirarle y contesté con avidez, con una buena dosis de lascivia en mi voz, "Youko."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola! Ya está el séptimo! ¿Cómo reaccionará Kurama? ^o^  
  
Aix, ya lo dices bien Vaslav... qué envidia!  
  
Ieiran, ya tengo ganas de ver como te queda ^^  
  
Ah! A ver explico, cuando Kurama se transforma en Youko sólo le cambia el carácter. Lo que pasa es que la autora ha hecho en el fic que no recuerden nada y que sean diferentes, pero en la serie no es así. ^_^  
  
Pues... nada más.  
  
Hasta el próximo! 


	8. Desde el momento en que desperté

Capítulo 8: Desde el momento en que desperté  
  
"¿Q-Qué?" Kurama dijo en pregunta, mirándome preocupado.  
  
"... Youko..." Repetí para mi sorpresa.  
  
Detuvimos toda acción y tan sólo me quedé allí en sus brazos, ambos mirándonos intentando entender lo que exactamente quise decir.  
  
"Hiei... ¿preferirías estar haciendo esto con mi otro lado?" Preguntó Kurama, apartando la vista.  
  
"No... te quiero* a ti." Le dije dulcemente poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.  
  
"... Recuerda, si vamos a hacer algo... tiene que ser querido por ambos lados. Tú y yo... por favor Hiei, tienes que estar seguro." Me dijo apartándome con cuidado de encima de él, levantándose y empezando a vestirse.  
  
Me quedé allí, estirado de lado, medio tapado por su sábana, tan sólo mirándole. Tal vez era lo mejor... ¡¡pero dolía tanto que no pudiese ser!!"  
  
¡¿Qué es lo que quería de mí?!  
  
"Kurama, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? ¡¡¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que sí que te quiero?!!" Grité, sentándome.  
  
Se detuvo a medio camino, ya vestido. Una mirada extraña apareció en su cara y se giró ligeramente para mirarme, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
"Eso es todo, Hiei..." Dijo suavemente, dando unos pasos hacia delante y sentándose a mi lado.  
  
"¿El qué, es todo?" Suspiré con tristeza, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa y triste.  
  
"Hiei... no quiero favores de ti o sexo... quiero tu amor... y quiero que estés ahí para mí para quererte. No es demasiado, quiero que me quieras, Hiei... quiero que estés ahí... para mí para *quererte*." Kurama dijo, una lágrima cayó de su ojo.  
  
"No empieces a llorar otra vez, Kurama. ¿qué te hace pensar que alguna vez te dejaré?" Le pregunté poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro.  
  
"Hiei... tú me dejarás... o mejor dicho, lo haré yo... cuando me convierta en Youko yo ya no existiré más... y por eso no puedo amarte." Me dijo acercando su cabeza a mi pecho. Sentí sus cálidas lágrimas caer por mi pecho y luego rápidamente se alejó. "Y... ¡¡cada vez que veo esa cicatriz me lo recuerda!!"  
  
"Kurama... está bien. No importa como existas. No había pensado en eso antes... pero ahora sé que es verdad." Empecé cogiendo a Kurama y estirándolo en mi regazo, donde empecé a acariciar su cara. "Tú eres tú, tu propia persona. Youko y tú sólo compartís la mayor parte de la misma alma... tú eres diferente ahora. Pequeñas cosas... pero esas pequeñas cosas son las que te hacen quien eres. Y yo te quiero como eres."  
  
Tal vez Youko se había equivocado sobre que eran el mismo... pero sabía una cosa: las amaba a ambas...  
  
"Hiei... ¿pero qué pasa con mi otro yo?" Kurama preguntó mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"No te mentiré... le quiero. Pero tienes que saber que también te quiero a ti, Kurama... cuando no estás aquí estás dentro de él... y cuando él no está, está dentro de ti. No te preocupes Kurama... incluso cuando él está conmigo... tú siempre estás ahí, tú siempre existirás." Le aseguré a Kurama, inclinándome hacia él y acariciando su cuello suavemente con mi nariz.  
  
"Hiei... sé por qué le gustas tanto... y sería egoísta de mi parte manteneros separados lo sé..." Suspiró, alargando su mano hacia arriba y alrededor de mi nuca.  
  
Cambié de posición, empecé a lentamente lamer su cuello y él se puso cómodo en mi regazo, jugando dulcemente con los cabellos de mi nuca.  
  
Me detuve, puse mis brazos a su alrededor y tiré de él conmigo hacia la pared. Lentamente lo incorporé y lo bajé para que estuviese estirado a mi lado.  
  
Su espalda contra mi pecho, mi pierna envolviendo la suya, mi cabeza apoyada ligeramente en su hombro... y así es como pasamos la noche.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Me desperté para encontrar que estaba solo contra la pared, desnudo debajo de la sábana.  
  
"¿Kurama?" Le llamé suavemente.  
  
"Oh bien Hiei, estás despierto... en realidad deberíamos empezar ese caso. Se suponía que debíamos empezarlo ayer." Dijo Kurama de espaldas.  
  
Estoy seguro que escuché un rápido 'sniff', así que le regañé rápidamente, "¿Ahora por qué lloras?"  
  
"No estoy llorando, Hiei... es sólo mi madre... he estado fuera toda la noche."  
  
Resistí las ganas de reírme, así que en vez de eso le dije algo que una persona amable y cariñosa diría, no yo.  
  
"¿Por qué no la llamas antes de que envíe a la policía?" Le dije con una media sonrisa, mientras me levantaba y empezaba a vestirme.  
  
Retrasó la respuesta y me miró un segundo. Mi pequeño zorro pervertido...  
  
"Buena idea, Hiei." Me dijo saliendo de la habitación para llamar a su madre, observándome todo el rato.  
  
Acabé de vestirme, decidiendo dejar mi camisa un poco desabrochada para él.  
  
Me senté en esa manta y esperé a que mi zorro volviera a mí.  
  
Zorro... uh huh.  
  
"¡¿YOUKO?!" Grité, dando un ligero brinco hacia atrás, mientras caminaba hacia mí y se sentaba.  
  
"Hiei... es la mañana... pasaste la noche con él, me imagino. ¿Así qué, cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Youko levantando una ceja y poniendo su mano en mi muslo.  
  
"¿Qué, ni un 'hola'?" Le gruñí fríamente.  
  
"Perdón, sólo curioso."  
  
Kurama debía haberse transformado después de llamar a su madre.  
  
"Realmente eso ES sólo en lo que piensas, ¿no?" Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
"Cuando estás cerca y sé que tienes ganas..." Respondió con una diabólica sonrisa, moviendo su mano más arriba y la otra en mi hombro.  
  
"¡Dios, nunca podría vivir contigo!" Le grité con una risa.  
  
"¿Qué, demasiado sexy?" Preguntó sarcásticamente, besando mi pecho donde mi camisa estaba desabrochada.  
  
"¡No, demasiado pervertido... los dos! Pero supongo que lo soportaría... ¡¡AH SÍ!!" Recordé levantándome deprisa, seguido por él.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó rápidamente.  
  
"Venga, tenemos un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?" Le dije cogiendo una mochila preparada y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.  
  
"De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometer que acabaremos luego." Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa seductora.  
  
"Si no nos matan, seguro."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Uffff, por fin he podido publicarlo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero las cosas se me empiezan a complicar. Intentaré acabar lo antes que pueda de traducir el fic, antes de que se líe más...  
  
Chiaky-chan, escribí a la autora, ahora a esperar a que conteste ^^  
  
Ieiran, ánimo y no te preocupes por el fic, primero los exámenes (qué miedo da esta palabra...) Pues... a mí me gustan los dos, las escenas en las que sale Youko son geniales ^^ y en las que sale Kurama muy dulces.  
  
A ver si con suerte este fin de semana puedo adelantar un poco los otros capítulos.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Mata ne! ;) 


	9. Árboles humanos, ¡ja!

Capítulo 9: Árboles humanos, ¡ja!  
  
"Si lo hacen, estoy seguro que nos encontraremos en el infierno." Me dijo Youko corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
"Ja... no te preocupes, no moriremos." Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y empezando a caminar.  
  
"Umm... ¿Hiei?" Preguntó poniendo cara de preocupación y deteniéndose.  
  
"¿Qué pasa ahora, zorro?" Gruñí impacientándome un poco, ya íbamos suficientemente tarde.  
  
"Bueno..." Dijo medio girándose y señalando su cola.  
  
"... Oh..."  
  
"No sería demasiado inteligente salir así. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Youko preguntó, cruzando los brazos. "Si quieres esperar hasta la noche, sé de algo que podemos hacer."  
  
"No lo creo." Dije con una ligera risa. "Pero... está bien, vamos dentro un momento."  
  
Rápidamente pasé por su lado y volví a entrar. Él se giró, mirándome confundido y luego me siguió.  
  
"... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Preguntó acercándose por detrás y rodeando con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura.  
  
"Eso no, Youko loco..." Le dije con una media sonrisa, moviendo mi cabeza y besando su mejilla.  
  
"Qué, no puedo evitar sino quererte* después de la última noche, Hiei... después de ver como eras de tierno." Dijo Youko devolviéndome la sonrisa y el beso. "Y estoy seguro de que tú no puedes evitar sino quererme*... después de todo soy el mejor y estoy bastante seguro de que fui tu primer y único." Continuó empujándome al suelo y atrapándome abajo.  
  
"... ¡YOUKO! ¡Todavía tenemos un caso por hacer!" Le dije en un tono serio.  
  
"Pero Hiei, yo tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer..." Dijo Youko seductoramente e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, empezando a lamer mi clavícula.  
  
"Oye... te prometo que podrás hacer-... supongo, cuando volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije escondiendo una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Oh?" Dijo, apartando sus labios y a él mismo de encima mío.  
  
En seguida me levanté y fui a la otra habitación para registrar el armario.  
  
"¡Sí!" Grité desde dentro.  
  
"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Hiei?" Preguntó Youko entrando en el armario conmigo.  
  
"Te estoy buscando una capa para cubrir tus orejas y tu cola." Le dije, buscando en el reino llamado 'armario'.  
  
"Ya veo... aquí hay una..." Dijo moviéndose hacia delante para cogerla y apretándose contra mí.  
  
"Bien. Ahora póntela y vámonos." Le dije volviéndome hacia él y luego pasé por su lado, dándole un beso en el hombro mientras pasaba.  
  
Se la puso y corrió tras de mí, ambos salimos por la puerta otra vez.  
  
"Entonces Hiei... tú y mi otro yo... no hic-?"  
  
"No." Le respondí rápidamente mientras continuábamos nuestro paseo, que nos condujo por un parque.  
  
"Oh... ¿lo quieres hacer?" Preguntó Youko, sonando sorprendentemente serio, mientras corría para andar a mi lado.  
  
"... Supongo." Contesté vacilante.  
  
"¿ÉL quiere?" Preguntó en un tono firme, girándose para darme una mirada diabólica. Juro que cuando lo hizo me pareció una especie de diabólica y lúgubre muerte en esa capa.  
  
"Eso creo..." Le dije girando mi cabeza y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
Un pequeño niño humano pasó corriendo y chillando mientras era perseguido por otro y siguieron corriendo hasta que el segundo atrapó y derribó al primero.  
  
"Parece divertido..." Dijo Youko con una risa.  
  
"Hn, ¿eso pensarías, eh?" Dije, girándome para dirigirle una media sonrisa.  
  
Se giró y me devolvió la misma disimulada sonrisa y terminamos el resto de nuestro viaje prácticamente en silencio.  
  
"Oye Youko. ese de allí es el lugar." Le hablé por primera vez en horas, mientras señalaba nuestra destinación aproximadamente a una milla de distancia.  
  
"¿Lo vamos a hacer esta noche?" Preguntó con un bostezo.  
  
"No. Esperaremos hasta la mañana." Le dije al Youko mientras me sentaba bajo un árbol.  
  
Habíamos llegado a la cima de una colina llena de hierba desde donde se veía la fortaleza donde planeábamos entrar. Había sólo un único árbol, pero era bastante grande.  
  
"Esos árboles en el mundo humano no son nada comparados con estos, ¿eh?" Youko dijo sentándose también, cerca y colocando su brazo a mi alrededor.  
  
Youko movió su mano y me colocó en su regazo. Bajé mi cabeza a su suave brazo y él dulcemente me abrazó hasta que me dormí.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mmm... no sé quien preferiría ser en esta última escena, Youko o Hiei... ^^  
  
Aix, la fiebre me afecta. Sip, estoy con gripe... U_U no sé para cuando podré tener los demás, pero tranquil@s que no tardaré ;)  
  
El próximo capítulo me encanta ^^ ya veréis por qué lo digo.  
  
Ah, Chiaky-chan la autora me ha dicho que le parece muy bien, está encantada de que os guste tanto el fic ^^  
  
Venga, hasta el próximo! (espero que sea pronto...) 


	10. Sueños

Capítulo 10: Sueños  
  
"¿Youko...?" Suspiré, mientras abría mis ojos a un Kurama dormido. "Oh."  
  
Todavía estaba en los brazos de Kurama; supongo que Youko se había dormido así. O al menos lo había hecho Kurama.  
  
Tenía la expresión más inocente en su cara. Los ojos bien cerrados, las mejillas un poco coloradas, la boca abierta ligeramente y el sonido de una suave respiración se oía cada pocos segundos. Parecía que estuviese soñando con algo. Entonces me di cuenta de que él estaba apretando mi muslo un poco fuerte... hmm.  
  
"Hiei." Suspiró casi imposible de entender para mí.  
  
Después de un segundo o dos apareció una extraña sonrisa en su cara y empezó a acariciar mi pierna de arriba abajo. La otra mano de Kurama se deslizó de mi espalda y en seguida caí, dejando sólo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo en su regazo.  
  
Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron lentamente y luego se giró para mirarme. Fruncí el ceño para mostrarle que él me había dejado caer, pero en vez de decir que lo sentía, soltó una ligera risa.  
  
"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Le pregunté apartando mis piernas y sentándome, asegurándome de cruzar los brazos para acrecentar mi silencioso rencor.  
  
"Nada Hiei... tenía un sueño divertido, eso es todo." Kurama respondió, levantándose.  
  
Caminó hacia mí y tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Indeciso alargué mi mano y me levanté.  
  
"¿Qué pasaba? ¿Me metías mano, quizás?" Pregunté con un gruñido de complicidad.  
  
"No." Dijo muy normal.  
  
"Bien, entonces, en qué estabas soñando, porque sé lo que me estabas haciendo mientras soñabas." Le dije con una media sonrisa.  
  
"Era un sueño muy extraño, Hiei... de hecho, ni siquiera yo era yo mismo."  
  
"Entonces, ¿quién eras tú?"  
  
"Bueno, en ese sueño, yo era tú." Kurama me dijo, empezando a reír.  
  
"Entonces, ¿quién era yo?" Pregunté levantando una ceja.  
  
"Tú eras yo, supongo. Aunque ambos actuábamos como el otro... bueno, al menos en la forma de hablar." Kurama dijo, mientras un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
  
"... ¿Qué MÁS hacíamos?" Pregunté volviéndome a sentarme debajo del árbol.  
  
"Mi sueño no es nada importante de lo que tengamos que hablar ahora." Dijo Kurama, desviando la vista y mirando a otra parte, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
  
"Ven aquí." Le dije firmemente, dando una palmada al sitio a mi lado debajo del gran árbol. Lentamente se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que le dije. Le rodeé con mi brazo y él se deslizó a un lado para apoyarse en la mitad derecha de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos se movieron dulcemente a mi alrededor y me abrazaron más cerca de él. Su roce calentó mi frío corazón; él era tan dulce y gentil. "Kurama... venga, cuéntamelo."  
  
"Está bien... bien... yo, o tú," Empezó, pero luego indeciso cerró sus ojos y empezó a balbucear.  
  
"Lo que sea." Le gruñí suavemente, mi mano encontró el camino hacia sus sedosos cabellos rojos y empecé a enredarlos en mis dedos, encontrando difícil impedir que se deslizaran de mi mano.  
  
"Hiei... ¿no debemos empezar a trabajar ahora?" Kurama preguntó arrimando su cabeza a mi pecho.  
  
"Aún no... para empezar tenemos que sacar a Youko. Sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo contigo, si eso está bien." Le dije moviendo mi otra mano a su barbilla y levantando su cabeza próxima a la mía. "Te quiero. No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie antes de estos tres últimos días, Kurama. Y no voy a hacerlo a la ligera." Le dije con una sonrisa sincera, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo y besándolo, mi mirada llena de unas nuevas y extrañas emociones, amor.  
  
Kurama me besó inmediatamente y se puso encima de mí. Retiré mi mano de su fino cabello y la coloqué con cuidado en su espalda.  
  
Kurama se levantó un poco y me observó con ternura mientras preguntaba, "¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que tengamos que empezar?"  
  
"No mucho."  
  
"Entonces tendremos que ser rápidos..."  
  
Descendió rápidamente y me besó, otra vez con una respuesta inmediata. Mi otra mano hizo su camino hacia su espalda y empecé a quitarle su camisa. Él era claramente más rápido que yo y ya se había deshecho de mi camisa y estaba a mitad de mis cinturones. Ambos nos tomamos un descanso para respirar y cuando lo hicimos, empecé a alcanzarle. Había tirado su camisa en algún sitio detrás de nosotros y rápidamente seguí con sus pantalones.  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de quitarlos, apareció en la cara de Kurama una muy preocupada y avergonzada expresión. Rápidamente apoyé mi cabeza en el suelo para ver del revés (para mí) a Botan mirándonos con una expresión muy sobresaltada (y la camisa de Kurama colgada de su hombro). En seguida Kurama y yo tuvimos la misma expresión.  
  
"¿C-Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" Kurama preguntó incorporándose y abrochándose los pantalones.  
  
"Un minuto o dos... yo... no lo sé..." Botan tartamudeó, MUY incómoda.  
  
"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le gruñí, levantándome y abrochándome otra vez mis cinturones.  
  
"Koenma me envió para deciros que... estáis umm... un poco atrasados en vuestro trabajo." Nos dijo girando la cabeza a un lado y rápidamente quitándose la camisa de Kurama con un ligero grito.  
  
Me giré para mirar a Kurama, quien me dirigió una mirada que parecía revelar sus pensamientos exactamente, 'No es lo único en lo que estamos atrasados.'  
  
"Estábamos a punto de hacerlo." Le dije a la demasiado dicharachera chica, empezando a ponerme la camisa.  
  
Kurama continuaba sentado allí, viéndose muy avergonzado por todo. Y evidentemente no iba a levantarse y a coger su propia camisa. Así que fui hacia Botan, la recogí y se la lancé a Kurama.  
  
"No parecía que fuese eso lo que estabais a punto de hacer." Botan dijo, seguido de un largo e incómodo silencio.  
  
"Botan, ambos te agradeceríamos si no mencionases nada a nadie sobre lo que Hiei y yo... emm... hacemos..." Kurama empezó, moviéndose un poco y luego mirando hacia arriba para dirigirle a Botan una mirada, "O * no * hacemos..."  
  
"Entiendo." Respondió Botan rápidamente volviendo a saltar en su remo y flotando un poco.  
  
"¡¡Lo decimos en serio!!" Le grité mientras salía volando hasta perderse de vista. "Esa chica sabe DEMASIADOS secretos sobre mí..."  
  
Jugueteé con mi camisa por un minuto y luego me volví hacia Kurama.  
  
"Hiei... ¿ya estás listo o tenemos que esperar aún más?"  
  
"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!" Grité un poco sobresaltado cuando encontré que Kurama YA se había cambiado en su forma de youko.  
  
"No quise asustarte, Hiei." Me dijo de ese modo insinuante que tenía. "Pero si quieres saber algo, estás bastante atractivo cuando estás asustado... más que el resto del tiempo, cuando ya eres atractivo."  
  
"Cállate. Debemos movernos ya." Le dije, empezando a marcharme.  
  
"¡Espera Hiei!" Gritó corriendo detrás hasta que se puso a mi lado.  
  
Gruñí un rápido 'Hn' y ambos continuamos caminando.  
  
"Así, tú y mi forma humana pasasteis otra noche juntos... ¿lo hicisteis ya?"  
  
"¡¿Por qué te preocupas?!" Le grité, todavía cabreado por esa Botan.  
  
"Porque sé que después de que lo hagáis, él estará mucho más cómodo a tu lado. Y porque me gustan esa clase de historias."  
  
"Dios, eres un obsesionado del sexo." Gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y si debes saberlo, íbamos pero nos interrumpieron. ¿Contento ahora?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Ahora cállate."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Esa Botan... siempre tan oportuna!  
  
Ya el capítulo 10... sólo quedan 4 más! (cada vez son mejores ^^)  
  
Que Hiei no quiere tanto a Kurama como a Youko... no digas eso XDD supongo que pasa un poco lo que decía Youko Minamino en su review ^^  
  
Chiaky-chan, ya me he pasado por la web para ver que tal ha quedado y le enviado el link a la autora. Gracias por publicarlo en tu web!  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Voy a ponerme en el próximo capítulo! Mata ne! 


	11. Espíritu luchador

Capítulo 11: Espíritu luchador  
  
"Hiei, ¿sabes dónde vamos?" Preguntó Youko mientras caminaba por delante de un árbol, uno de los muchos que había entre la colina y la fortaleza.  
  
"Quizás..." Gruñí, realmente molesto por toda la flora.  
  
"... Tal vez si yo liderara llegaríamos allí HOY. ¡Ya hemos perdido cuatro horas!" Me gritó agarrando mi hombro y girándome para que le mirara.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza afirmativamente y él se puso delante de mí, besando mi mejilla primero por alguna razón.  
  
Dio unos pasos hacia delante e inmediatamente encontró su pie atrapado en una enredadera que había en el suelo. Intentó quitársela sin suerte, así que me agaché y empecé a hacerlo por él.  
  
"Buen comienzo." Le gruñí sarcásticamente.  
  
Él respondió a mi comentario dando una patada a mi hombro con su, ahora libre, pie tirándome al suelo.  
  
Rápidamente me levanté y me limpié, asegurándome de dirigirle una mirada.  
  
"Vamos, antes de que oscurezca y tengamos que esperar hasta mañana OTRA VEZ: Por supuesto... si lo hacemos tendremos que..."  
  
"Cállate ya..." Empecé, pasando bruscamente por su lado. Ambos empezamos a retomar el paso, asegurándonos de evitar poner el pie en cualquier cosa que nos atrapase. "Te lo dije, cuando ACABEMOS." Le dije con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Sabía que él realmente no quería dormir conmigo otra vez. Y yo tampoco lo quería. (Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto, pero en su mayor parte sí...) En realidad, disfrutábamos la compañía del otro, podíamos hablar de cosas. Nos entendíamos el uno al otro y nos amábamos.  
  
"Eres lindo cuando quieres." Me dijo Youko burlonamente dirigiéndome una media sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
"¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que te callaras?"  
  
"Como si pensaras que puedes amenazarme... no me harías daño si no te lo pidiera yo."  
  
Empecé a correr un poco más rápido, haciendo que él intentara alcanzarme. Tan pronto como lo hizo puse mi pierna delante de él y observé como empezaba a caer.  
  
Justo antes de que contactase con el duro y espeso suelo, alargué mi mano y agarré su brazo, volviéndolo a poner de pie.  
  
"Tienes razón." Le dije suavemente cerrando los ojos y seguí andando.  
  
Sonrió suavemente y se apresuró a andar a mi lado.  
  
Después de otra hora o dos de pasearnos salimos del bosque. Miré hacia arriba y vi la fortaleza, era mucho más grande de lo que esperé.  
  
"Caray..." Youko suspiró casi sarcásticamente, mientras la miraba él mismo. "Es bastante enorme."  
  
"Sí... ¿aún piensas que podremos salir de la misma manera que entraremos?" Pregunté girándome para dirigirle una media sonrisa.  
  
"Supongo que no. Un lugar tan grande debe tener MUCHA seguridad. ¿qué es exactamente lo que hicieron esos demonios?" Youko preguntó girándose para mirarme con curiosidad.  
  
"Bueno, por lo que sé, volvieron a robar la Espada Fantasma." Le dije con una risa. "Creo que es por eso que Koenma envió a Kurama conmigo. Como si yo quisiese esa cosa inútil de todos modos... Soy suficientemente fuerte como soy ahora mismo." Expliqué. "Pero porque ellos lo tienen podemos esperar mucha protección, debido a su poder."  
  
"¿De verdad que no la quieres, Hiei? Sabes que si lo hacemos, podemos devolverla y luego puedo conseguirla para ti." Me dijo Youko, creo que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero no podía asegurarlo.  
  
"Emm... no..." Suspiré, sacuidiendo mi cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, detrás de un arbusto, seguido de Youko.  
  
"¿Realmente son esos tesoros tan fáciles de robar?" Youko preguntó con una risa.  
  
"Sólo pareció fácil para mi grupo, porque teníamos a Kurama en él. Él, um, y tú sois especialmente buenos en esa clase de cosas. Ellos también deben tener a alguien bastante bueno en robar." Le dije con una media sonrisa. "¿Estás listo?"  
  
"Casi..." Suspiró indeciso.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Pegunté curioso por su expresión bastante triste.  
  
"Bueno... es sólo..." Balbuceó, con su mirada puesta entre mí y el suelo.  
  
"¡Escúpelo!" Grité, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte.  
  
"... Hiei, ¿y si hay alguien más fuerte que yo?" Preguntó mirándome con ojos llorosos.  
  
La vista no era muy adecuada, pero abrió un profundo dolor en mi corazón al verlo, su tristeza.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir...?" Pregunté colocando mi mano en su mejilla.  
  
"¿Y si ese demonio es más poderoso que incluso los dos juntos? ¿Y si, y si uno de nosotros o ambos no lo consigue? Yo..." Empezó para acabar, pero se detuvo para contener las lágrimas, rodeándome con sus brazos y abrazándome con fuerza. "Te quiero..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Youko se nos pone tierno ^_^ Me alegra de que os gustase el capítulo anterior, entonces los dos últimos os gustarán aún más ^^  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews!!  
  
A ver para cuando el próximo. Ya sabéis más reviews, antes lo pongo XDDDD  
  
Mata ne! 


	12. La lucha empieza

Capítulo 12: La lucha empieza  
  
Miré hacia abajo, empezando a sentirme un poco asustado yo también. Aquí, el gran Youko Kurama estaba llorando y se aferraba a mí temiendo por su vida, mi vida.  
  
"Youko estúpido..." Le dije en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza. "Vamos a estar bien."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro...? ¡Conoces el poder de la Espada Fantasma... sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer con ella!"  
  
"Son idiotas... sólo un idiota dependería de esa cosa inútil para tener poder." Le contesté, mientras él levantaba su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.  
  
Sus ojos amarillos brillaron con sus lágrimas como una hermosa joya, pero me dolía verlo.  
  
"Hiei... vamos, debemos ir." Youko me dijo, poniéndose en pie y, a propósito, pisando mi cabeza para saltar el arbusto.  
  
"Madito zorro..." Proferí, mientras me levantaba detrás de él y frotaba mi cabeza.  
  
Corrí para alcanzarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos a medio camino de allí. Por supuesto, medio camino no era tan fácil como sonaba. Tan pronto como nos encontramos a poca distancia fuimos inmediatamente atacados por decenas de demonios de poca importancia.  
  
Uno a uno eran fáciles, pero cuando hubieron tantos atacando de todos lados se convirtió en un ligero reto.  
  
Youko y yo nos colocamos espalda contra espalda para cubrirnos el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo sacando nuestras armas, él un látigo y yo una espada.  
  
Estaba pasando tan rápido y todo era tan inesperado y descoordinado, pero de alguna manera luchamos en perfecta armonía. Un demonio atacó por mi lado y el látigo de Youko giró para matarlo, otro a su lado y mi espada hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los hubiéramos pasado. Un pequeño montón de sus restos muertos permaneció en ambos lados de donde nos encontrábamos.  
  
Youko y yo soltamos un gruñido al mismo tiempo, mientras él transformaba su látigo en una pequeña planta y yo envainaba mi espada, ambos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Sabes Hiei que el sexo realmente puede coordinar a dos personas." Rió, mientras caminábamos hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la fortaleza.  
  
"Ja, ja..." Dije cerrando los ojos, mientras inspeccionaba la puerta y él vigilaba que no vinieran más demonios que pudieran atacar.  
  
Después de encontrar que no había ninguna manera adecuada de abrirla, di unos pasos hacia atrás y luego muy violentamente la embestí, enviándola al suelo a trozos.  
  
En cuanto dimos dos pasos dentro fuimos atacados otra vez. Pero esta vez no por demonios insignificantes, sino por dos que parecían que fueran luchadores decentes.  
  
Uno parecía como si fuese hembra y el otro no estaba muy seguro. Ambos se veían bastante deformes. Me entró curiosidad porque no parecía natural, me pregunté si quizás estos demonios habían sido torturados y forzados a luchar... fuese cual fuese el caso iban a ser sus últimos minutos.  
  
Un adversario es un adversario y los adversarios debían ser derrotados.  
  
"Sin piedad, Hiei." Youko me dijo con astucia, seguro que él había pensado lo mismo que yo.  
  
Asentí rápido mientras sacábamos otra vez nuestras armas. Atacamos a los dos al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera.  
  
Grité un fuerte HIIYA, rápidamente corriendo detrás de la mujer, cogiéndola desprevenida y clavando con fuerza mi espada por su espalda y haciéndola salir por su estómago.  
  
Cayó al suelo y en seguida me giré hacia el otro (creí que era 'él'), que había colocado su brazo alrededor del cuello de Youko y amenazaba su vida con afilados puñales moviéndolos rápidamente hacia él.  
  
Tomando una arriesgada, pero necesaria decisión, levanté mi espada y con cuidado la lancé hacia la mano del demonio, rezando para que no fallase por centímetros y decapitara a Youko.  
  
Con mucha suerte detuvo la muerte cercana de Youko por el puñal, antes atravesando su mano.  
  
El demonio macho gritó de dolor y agarró su mano, cuando hizo eso mi espada cubierta de sangre cayó al suelo y me apresuré a cogerla.  
  
En ese momento tropecé con la demonio, que se había girado y utilizó sus piernas para golpear las mías y desequilibrarme, enviándome al suelo incapaz de coger mi espada.  
  
Youko entró en acción, golpeando el demonio macho en la pared y lanzándolo hacia ella. Suspiró pesada y apenadamente cuando éste cayó al suelo, agarró el mango de la espada y la deslizó hasta mi alcance.  
  
La demonio se subió de un salto a mi espalda echándose encima de mí y utilizando sus manos para sujetar mis brazos al suelo por las muñecas. Para ser una mujer era sorprendentemente fuerte y fue capaz de evitar que levantara mis manos. Pensé en intentar levantarme, pero probablemente era una mala idea, porque ella podría bajarme a la fuerza, sólo causándome más daño. Mi única esperanza era Youko.  
  
Él también lo sabía y por eso volvió hacia donde estaba el demonio macho y le azotó hasta que, no importa cómo fuese de fuerte, murió.  
  
Ya no era un dos contra dos. Era un dos contra uno y nosotros teníamos una enorme ventaja.  
  
La mujer ya estaba herida en el estómago así que mientras Youko corría tan rápido como podía para llegar hasta mí, moví mi espalda para agravarla, distrayéndola de Youko.  
  
Pronto llegó Youko y casi al instante rodeó con su látigo el cuello de ella, dándole una rápida y aparentemente poco dolorosa muerte, excepto por la otra herida que debía doler horrores.  
  
Rápidamente me puse en pie y sentí una muy incómoda viscosidad en mi espalda. Ya sabía lo que era. Esa mujer había sangrado por toda mi espalda cuando estaba encima de mí. No deseando esta incomodidad me quité la camisa y Youko y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escalera.  
  
"Entonces Hiei, ¿cómo te tocó?"  
  
"Maldita sea, Youko..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Holaaa! Ya está aquí el 12, pensaba ponerlo antes pero se me ha resistido un poquito. Ya sólo quedan dos... U_U pero son los mejores ^_^  
  
Ya los tengo listos, supongo que la semana que viene ya acabaré el fic, celebraré que se acaban las clases con el último capítulo XDDD  
  
Hasta el próximo! ^o^ 


	13. ¿Com eh?

Capítulo 13: ¿Com- eh?  
  
"Hiei... ¿has escuchado algo?" Youko preguntó girándose para mirarme, mientras su oreja se movía de izquierda a derecha.  
  
"Quizás..." Respondí lentamente, dándome la vuelta para mirar detrás de nosotros, como hizo Youko.  
  
Ambos dimos un brinco hacia atrás y casi me caí cuando vimos de pie detrás de nosotros a unos risueños Yusuke y Kuwabara.  
  
"¡¿CUÁL ES VUESTRO PROBLEMA?! ¡No deberíais hacer estas cosas!" Youko les gritó, cruzando los brazos y mirándolos ferozmente.  
  
"¡Eh Urameshi, estaba seguro de que nos verían! ¡Supongo que están perdiendo su toque!" El zoquete dijo al detective, ambos todavía riéndose de nuestras sorprendidas expresiones.  
  
"¡¡Ya lo sé!!" Gritó él también secándose una lágrima.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado detrás nuestro?" Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, haciendo que me pareciera a Youko.  
  
"Después de que dijeras algo así como 'Maldita sea, Youko...'" El detective respondió, parando de reír.  
  
"Bien..." Suspiré sacudiendo mi cabeza y dejando mis brazos a los lados.  
  
Yusuke y esa deformidad tuvieron expresiones muy pensativas en sus caras cuando miraron mi pecho. Levanté una ceja, extrañado y luego me volví hacia Youko que tenía una pequeña y seductora sonrisa en su cara.  
  
¿Eh?  
  
"Oye Hiei... ¿qué es eso?" Yusuke preguntó señalando la cicatriz en forma de 'Y' que Youko me había hecho.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
"... es una cicatriz." Respondí empezando a sudar, girándome hacia Youko otra vez, quien todavía tenía esa expresión es su cara. No iba a ayudarme.  
  
"¿Dónde te la hiciste?" Preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar a Youko, que empezó a reírse como un loco.  
  
Mientras reía Yusuke y el insecto se giraron para mirarme otra vez, yo tenía una expresión muy culpable en mi cara y estoy seguro de que empecé a ruborizarme. Uh-oh...  
  
"¿Te... te la hizo ÉL?" El descomunal gusano preguntó señalando a Youko que había alcanzado el histerismo.  
  
"Sí..." Les dijo Youko con una mirada diabólica en sus ojos dirigida a mí.  
  
Ese zorro era malvado.  
  
"¿C-Cómo?" El detective preguntó mientras los dos nos miraban a Youko y a mí, alternativamente.  
  
"Bueno, con mis garras por supuesto." El zorro respondió lamiendo los dedos de la mano que había utilizado.  
  
¡MUY malvado!  
  
"¿P-Por qué?" Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, levantando las cejas.  
  
"Porque tenía que agarrarme a él de alguna manera..." Les dijo Youko dirigiendo una media sonrisa a los tres.  
  
"¿Por qué estabas agarrándote a él?" Kuwabara preguntó, girándose para mirar a Yusuke.  
  
"¿Tú por qué crees, genio?" El zorro peguntó mirándome de reojo.  
  
"Porque... ¿se estaba cayendo en algún sitio?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Estaba entrando en algo donde no debería?"  
  
"Nop."  
  
"Emm... ¿entonces por qué, Hiei?" Yusuke preguntó girándose para mirarme.  
  
Empecé a moverme nerviosamente y estoy seguro de que estaba sudando y ruborizándome mucho. Creo que nos habían atrapado... o me habían atrapado. Youko parecía como si estuviese listo para fanfarronear sobre ello.  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí vosotros dos?" Pregunté, dirigiéndoles una feroz mirada.  
  
"Bueno, Koenma nos envió a aquí después de que salváramos esos niños y- ¡¡¡¡oye Urameshi, creo que sé por qué!!!!" El zoquete gritó, girándose hacia Yusuke y susurrando algo en su oído.  
  
"¡Eww Kuwabara, eso no es... eso sería muy extraño!" Yusuke gritó y luego se giró para ver mirar cómo de culpable se me veía y cómo de contento se veía Youko. "Umm... vosotros chicos no... emm... vosotros no estabais... bueno, quiero decir que no habéis podido... no podría ser que vosotros... emm... está bien, chicos habéis... dormido juntos?"  
  
Me quedé congelado, Youko se giró hacia mí y empezó a reírse otra vez.  
  
"Oye Urameshi, por qué él tendría que ir y hacerle esa 'Y' de todas maneras... quiero decir..." Kuwabara se fue callando mientras yo todavía estaba inmóvil y Youko seguía riéndose.  
  
"¡PARECES ESTAR DISFRUTANDO DE ESTO DEMASIADO, ZORRO! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA TE MOLESTAS EN AYUDAR!!" Le grité a Youko, empujándole un poco para que parase de reír.  
  
"¡Bueno, encuentro esto divertido!" Gritó él también, mirándome y luego devolviendo el empujón.  
  
"¡¡¿El qué, mi vergüenza?!!"  
  
"¿Sobre qué has de estar avergonzado? ¡Ni que fueses el primero a quien le hubiese pasado!"  
  
"¡¡¡Bueno, PERDONA pensé que era diferente!!!"  
  
"... No dije que no lo fueses, Hiei."  
  
Ambos entonces nos giramos para mirar a Kuwabara y Yusuke que nos estaban mirando con ojos bien abiertos y cara de tontos.  
  
"¡¡¿Qu- ESO cuando pasó?!!" Yusuke soltó mientras se giraba hacia Kuwabara.  
  
"... Mmm... ¿qué quieres decir?" Pregunté despreocupado.  
  
"¡¡¿ÉL NO ACABA DE DECIR QUE VOSOTROS DOS HABÉIS DORMIDO JUNTOS?!!" Kuwabara gritó mientras señalaba a Youko.  
  
"Ah eso... no recuerdo que hayas dicho algo así, ¿lo has hecho?" Pegunté volviéndome hacia Youko con una expresión inocente en mi cara.  
  
"No, nada de eso..." Youko contestó mirándome y luego a ellos, levantando una ceja.  
  
"Wow, no puedo creer que vosotros dos penséis en tales cosas. Chicos realmente necesitáis sacar vuestras mentes del tema." Les dije sacudiendo la cabeza, Youko y yo empezamos a subir por las escaleras otra vez, él dirigiéndome una sonrisa furtiva.  
  
"Entonces, ¿cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?" Yusuke preguntó, mientras él y el feo zoquete empezaron a seguirnos.  
  
"¿No habéis visto esos cuerpos muertos en la otra sala?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Bien, ¿cómo pensáis que MURIERON?"  
  
"¿En una lucha?"  
  
"Correcto."  
  
"Entonces, ¿cómo te la hizo YOUKO?"  
  
"Bueno, veréis, simplemente urdí un plan para hacerles pensar que nosotros nos estábamos peleando para hacerlos caer en una trampa. Tenía que hacer algo a Hiei, así que le clavé mis garras y le hice una cicatriz. ¿Tiene sentido?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"¡¡Bien, entonces callaos y parad de hacer preguntas estúpidas!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cómo me gusta este capítulo! XDDDD Qué malo que llega a ser Youko ^^ Les descubrirán al final??  
  
Bueno, bueno... ya sólo queda uno... ya os digo que será el doble de largo que los demás, por algo es el último ^^  
  
Venga, ahora os toca tener paciencia y esperar hasta el viernes que es cuando publicaré el último! (O queréis que lo publique antes? ;)) ¿Qué pasará?!!!  
  
Hasta entonces!!! ^o^ 


	14. Sin embargo, el final debe llegar

Holaaaaa! Ya está aquí!! Llegó el último capítulo! Si os gustó el anterior diría que este os va a gustar más ^^  
  
¡Espero que el curso os haya ido bien a tod@s! Venga, ya no me enrollo más que seguro que queréis leeros el fic ^^  
  
Aquí tenéis, un regalito para celebrar que se han acabado las clases este año ^_^  
  
Que lo disfrutéis!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 14: Sin embargo, el final debe llegar.  
  
Finalmente acabamos de subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, lo que encontramos me sorprendió bastante.  
  
Era un pequeño niño humano.  
  
"¡¡Kuwabara!!" Gritó Yusuke, señalando al crío con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.  
  
Todo esto me desconcertó. Habíamos subido hasta esta sala, todo era piedra y me imaginaba que sería aquí donde encontraríamos al líder. Era una perfecta zona de combate. ¿Por qué todo lo que encontramos era un pequeño niño humano?  
  
"¡¿Qué sabéis vosotros de eso?!" Pregunté mirando a Youko y a mis compañeros de equipo.  
  
"Bueno, cuando estábamos en ese otro caso, encargándonos de esos demonios asesinos fugados atacando niños de parvulario mientras dormían, descubrieron que un niño desapareció. ¡¡Esa niña encaja con la descripción de ese niño!!" Yusuke respondió, enfadado.  
  
"Entonces esos demonios estaban atacando los niños por la única razón de que dos de nosotros se fueran y entretenerlos, así los otros podrían robar la Espada Fantasma." Youko dijo, mirándome.  
  
"Su plan era asegurarse de que sólo uno de nosotros viniera, yo." Dije girándome para mirar a los demás.  
  
"¿Por qué te imaginas eso?" El zoquete preguntó, pareciendo confundido.  
  
"Porque cuando Kurama y yo repasábamos este caso en su casa hace unos días, encontramos que tenían una pared que se derrumbaba. Debíamos ser muy rápidos para pasarlo. Yo soy el más rápido y estaba listo para hacer este caso yo sólo. Cuando Kurama y yo despertamos a Youko, yo IBA a convencerle de que podía controlarlo solo, pero entonces-... ¡¡TÚ ESTÚPIDO ZORRO, PODRÍAMOS HABER EVITADO TODO ESTO Y CONSTRUIDO UN PLAN SI TÚ NO HUBIESES EMPEZADO A METERME MANO!!" Empecé a explicar, pero luego decidí culpar a Youko de todo.  
  
"¡BUENO, NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME ARRASTRARAS ESCALERAS ARRIBA!"  
  
"¡¿QUE YO TE ARRASTRÉ?! ¡¡Si acaso tú literalmente ME ARRASTRASTE escaleras arriba!!"  
  
"¡ESPERAD, ESPERAD! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Yusuke preguntó, mientras él y su feo amigo nos miraban fijamente, poniéndonos en un aprieto a mí y a Youko.  
  
"¡¡Urameshi, hay niños delante!! ¡Bueno, dejad todos de hablar de lo que quiera que estéis hablando! ¡LOS NIÑOS NO TIENEN QUE OÍR ESTO!" El zoquete nos regañó mientras señalaba la niña pequeña que estaba sentada en la sala, mirándonos con la mirada en blanco.  
  
"Mmm... perdona Hiei..." Youko empezó, dirigiéndome una mirada sincera y luego se giró hacia los demás y cogió aire. ¡Maldito ese zorro! "Hiei y yo..."  
  
"¡¡NI TE ATREVAS!!" Grité, tapando su boca con mi mano, que mordió pronto, así que la retiré. "¡MIRA ZORRO, OLVIDA TODO LO QUE DIJE!"  
  
"¿Sobre qué?" Youko preguntó mirándome con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
"Ya sabes el qué..."  
  
"¿Sobre prometer tener sexo otra vez conmigo cuando volvamos?"  
  
A eso me quedé paralizado. Y mucho más cuando Kuwabara y Yusuke tuvieron unas caras escandalizadas, indignadas, asustadas, burlonas y todas las que sepas que iban a estallar en risa en cualquier momento, dirigidas a mí y sólo a mí.  
  
"¡¡... Eso no idiota...!!"  
  
"Y Hiei piensa que es desgraciado..." Yusuke susurró a Kuwabara y los dos empezaron a reír histéricamente.  
  
Empecé a decir algo pero fui interrumpido por más carcajadas. Apareció un rubor muy intenso en mi cara y entonces me giré para dirigirle a Youko una feroz mirada.  
  
"¿Sobre qué?"Él me susurró, mientras los otros dos no podrían escucharnos porque se estaban partiendo de risa.  
  
"Olvídalo, todavía te quiero."  
  
A eso me sonrió, así que yo también lo hice. Mi rubor se desvaneció y ya no estaba tan avergonzado. Estar enamorado y... compartirlo... con alguien como Youko no era nada de que avergonzarse. ¡Si acaso debería estar agradecido! Mira que afortunado era... además, después de pensarlo, si Youko no me hubiese medio forzado a dormir con él, yo le hubiese convencido y hubiera venido aquí yo solo. Y si hubiese hecho eso, habríamos caído en su trampa.  
  
Claramente lo habían planeado para un luchador. Había dos demonios para luchar, ¿por qué igualarnos en número cuando pueden sobrepasarnos muchísimo? Como hicieron en la entrada. Sin Youko yo no habría sido capaz de derrotar a todos esos pequeños demonios.  
  
Qué cosas. Porque tuvimos sexo... él salvó mi vida.  
  
"¿De verdad lo hicisteis chicos?" Kuwabara preguntó cuando esos idiotas dejaron de reír.  
  
Deseé que ellos no estuvieran aquí ahora mismo. Quería alargar mis brazos y abrazar a mi zorro, pero ni siquiera se me ocurriría hacerlo cerca de esos tontos. Sin embargo, Youko no pensaba lo mismo que yo.  
  
Youko alargó sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos, abrazándome cerca de él de una manera poco sugerente. Por una vez él sólo quería abrazarme, nada más que eso.  
  
¡Que se jodan esos idiotas, no me importó! ¡Yo también le abracé!  
  
Permanecimos en los cálidos brazos del otro sin preocuparnos de quien lo veía o qué pensaban. Los ojos de Youko se humedecieron y otra vez le vi llorar. Sin embargo, esta vez no me dolió. Estaba inmensamente feliz por ellas.  
  
Sabía que Yusuke y ese gusano estaban mirándonos fijamente. Me imaginé que para entonces sus expresiones habían cambiado. Ya no miraban como si quisiesen reír o burlarse de nosotros. Tal vez lo aceptaban. Eso espero porque no íbamos a ocultarlo más.  
  
Después de que poco a poco nos dejamos ir, Youko secó sus ojos y luego se giró para dirigir a nuestra compañía una feroz mirada que decía, 'Decid una palabra y será la última.' Me gustó el mensaje, así que les dirigí una igual.  
  
"De todos modos... Hiei, si alguien no debe luchar ese eres tú. ¡Eso es lo que habían planeado!" El detective dijo esforzándose en no mirar mi mano izquierda que estaba colocada suavemente en la de Youko.  
  
"No, en este momento ya saben que estamos aquí todos. No importa... Hiei y yo lucharemos, gracias." Mi dulce zorro les dijo mientras se giraba conmigo para mirar a la niña. Lo hicimos durante un largo rato.  
  
Pero no era tiempo perdido. Intentábamos entender exactamente por qué tenían un crío en la habitación en vez de un demonio para luchar. Era raro... y también lo era esta sala.  
  
Había algo en mi mente que estaba intentando descifrar, pero no estaba funcionando. Se suponía que debía recordar algo.  
  
Justo cuando empecé a recordar un poco me giré para decírselo a Youko, cuando vi que él iba a transformarse. ¡NO!  
  
"¿El Kurama normal también está con Hiei, Urameshi?"  
  
"No lo sé..."  
  
"Hiei... ¿no duró suficiente? Lo siento, lo calculé mal..." Kurama se disculpó quitando su mano y mirándome apenado.  
  
"No, estaba perdiendo el tiempo... ¡¡con ELLOS!!" Grité dirigiéndoles a los demás una mirada de odio.  
  
"¡Oh! ¡HOLA CHICOS!" Kurama dijo nerviosamente dando un paso a un lado, alejándose de mí.  
  
"Lo saben Kurama..." Le dije a mi zorro humano, señalando la cicatriz en mi pecho.  
  
"Ya veo... ¿entonces, cuál es el plan?"  
  
"Bueno, no podemos luchar porque no hay nadie contra quien hacerlo. La única persona ahí fuera es esa niña." Expliqué a Kurama señalando la pequeña niña que estaba sentada allí.  
  
"¡¡¡Hiei, recuerda que esta sala es la de la pared!!!" Kurama gritó señalando la pared debajo de la cual estaba sentada la niña.  
  
El mapa volvió a mi mente. ¡Era la que se derrumbaba! ¡La lucha importante no era aquí! Era en la próxima sala. La única manera de llegar allí era pasando a través desde donde estábamos. Tan pronto como lo hiciésemos la pared caería. Sin embargo, para nosotros sería fácil esquivarla en una sala tan grande, pero si nosotros la esquivábamos... esa cría sería aplastada.  
  
"¡MALDITA SEA, SON MÁS LISTOS DE LO QUE PENSÉ!" Grité volviéndome para mirar a Kurama con una expresión enfadada en mi cara. "Kurama, no eres la clase de hombre que dejaría a un niño ser aplastado por una pared, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Mmm... ¿Hay alguna clase de hombre que lo haría?"  
  
"... Maldita sea. Lo planearon para nosotros dos. ¡Lo que realmente querían era tanto a mí como a Kurama! ¡La única razón por la que tenían esos otros demonios era para entretenernos un tiempo y conseguir que Kurama se transformase en su forma humana! Forzaban los demonios a luchar... porque necesitaban que Kurama estuviese en su forma humana. Sabían que no dejaría que ese crío muriese. Lo que no sabían es que había cuatro de nosotros." Expliqué mirando a todos mis compañeros de equipo... y mi compañero.  
  
"Hiei, aquí hay algo que ellos no esperarían. Tú salvas la niña." Kurama me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro con firmeza del mismo modo en que él habló.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Tú eres el más rápido, Hiei... eres el único que puede salvarla. Por favor, Hiei..." Kurama suplicó mirándome a los ojos con lágrimas formándose en los suyos.  
  
"De acuerdo..." Gruñí dando un paso hacia delante. "Lo juro, si no fuese Kurama..." Mascullé y luego me giré para estar frente a todos. "Correré y cogeré esa mocosa y mientras hago eso vosotros chicos debéis correr como el viento, ¿entendéis? Nadie vendrá intentando salvarme si me equivoco, ¿entendéis esto?"  
  
Yusuke y Kuwabara asintieron, pero Kurama dudó.  
  
"Hiei... no puedo estar de acuerdo en eso." Me dijo suavemente poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y mirándome directamente con un considerable rubor.  
  
((En ese momento Yusuke y Kuwabara fueron traumatizados de por vida y no se iban a recuperar nunca de todo lo que habían visto.))  
  
"¡Mejor que sí, porque nos vamos ahora mismo!" Dije, girándome y preparándome para correr. "¡¿Listos?!" Grité para despertar a los otros dos, tirando de ellos hacia donde estábamos.  
  
Todos nos pusimos en posición para correr. Yo debía ser el primero en correr... sino esa niña estaba muerta. Si la pared empezaba a caer antes de que yo empezara a correr, nunca llegaría a ella a tiempo.  
  
Ahí fuimos.  
  
Tomé aire, intentando deshacerme del miedo que sentía. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Moriría justo cuando había encontrado la felicidad... nunca siendo capaz de decir adiós a quien amé? ¿Cómo afectaría eso a Kurama?  
  
Pero no... no podía pensar así.  
  
Así que corrí.  
  
Oí piedra crujir y luego que caía y se hacía pedazos contra el suelo. Las rocas que aguantaban la pared en su lugar se habían desprendido, haciendo que la pared empezase a caer.  
  
Me agaché, todavía corriendo tan rápido como podía, sintiendo en el fondo de mi estómago que algo no estaba bien. Lo averigüé en menos de un segundo, cuando alcancé la niña para encontrar que ya estaba muerta. No me extraña que no se moviera.  
  
Ellos ya la habían matado.  
  
Empecé a volver corriendo y mientras lo hacía divisé a Kurama mirándome extrañado. Se preguntaba por qué no tenía la niña. Pero realmente deseé no haberle visto. Me hizo aflojar lo suficiente.  
  
La pared entera vino derrumbándose. Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero por desgracia no pude salvar mis piernas de ser completamente aplastadas bajo el peso de la piedra.  
  
Se retrasó, pero pronto me afectó. Un dolor tan intenso que no podía describirlo. O recordar, porque perdí el conocimiento.  
  
. . .  
  
La última cosa que vi fue a Kurama corriendo hacia mí, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y gritos viniendo de su boca.  
  
Era bonito tener a alguien que se preocupara.  
  
La siguiente cosa que recuerdo fue, afortunadamente, no la muerte o una amputación. Fue una cama... una agradable y cálida cama.  
  
No me di cuenta de dónde estaba, pero parecía un poco familiar. Pero se volvió mucho más familiar cuando abrí mis ojos y vi un pequeño trozo de tela negra en la mullida almohada humana.  
  
¡La cama de Kurama, por supuesto!  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Kurama gritó cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación llevando mantas de más, las cuales tiró a un lado después de ver que yo estaba despierto, corrió hacia mí e inmediatamente empezó a besarme por todas partes.  
  
"¿Qué pasó...?" Gemí, mientras él alzaba la vista y me daba un beso más en la frente.  
  
"Bueno, después de que tus piernas fueran aplastadas, Yusuke y Kuwabara fueron y derrotaron ese demonio y recuperaron la Espada Fantasma. Resulta que el demonio había estado planeando esto durante un tiempo. ¡Había estado vigilando todos nuestros movimientos!" Kurama empezó a explicar, deteniéndose y besando mi nariz.  
  
"¿Todos? ... Está bien... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Pregunté empezando a sentir el dolor en mis piernas otra vez, pero pese a todo no estaba tan mal.  
  
"Espera y déjame acabar... bien, después de crear esa distracción para llevar a Kuwabara y a Yusuke lejos y conseguir que nosotros viniésemos y después de que no funcionara y tú te desmayaras... te llevamos a Yukina y ella te curó en gran parte. Pero temo que ambas piernas están todavía rotas. Ya han pasado cuatro días." Kurama acabó, dándome otro beso rápido en los labios.  
  
"Y una cosa más... ¿por qué estoy aquí?"  
  
"Bueno, imaginamos que era el lugar más lógico para ti para quedarte. A mi madre no le importa." Kurama me dijo decidiendo tumbarse a mi lado para así no tener que seguir inclinándose para besarme.  
  
¿M-Madre?" Pregunté nerviosamente mientras Kurama cogía una de mis manos y empezaba a chupar uno de mis dedos.  
  
"Le dije que eras un amigo que estabas en el hospital... y que por eso me había ido, para visitarte porque estabas solo. Le pregunté a mi madre si podías quedarte aquí, así no tendría que marcharme tan a menudo y ella dijo que le parecía bien."  
  
"¿Y ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté mientras Kurama cambiaba de dedo.  
  
"Bueno en realidad Hiei, NADA pasó entre nosotros." Kurama dijo, pareciendo un poco decepcionado.  
  
"Quiero decir Youko..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Bien. Oye, sabes Kurama, siento que tengamos que esperar un tiempo. Lo mismo para Youko..."  
  
Kurama levantó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Estaban brillando y resplandeciendo de amor, muy parecidos, estoy seguro, a como estaban los míos.  
  
"Hiei, no quiero sexo o cualquier otra cosa de ti... sólo quiero que estés aquí para mí para amarte. ¡Y mira tu situación! No vas a ir a ninguna parte durante un tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera puedes andar!"  
  
Entonces supongo que tendría que esperar para cumplir mi promesa a Youko. Pero estaba bien... la última vez que le vi, él sólo quería mi amor. No le importaría mientras yo estuviese bien.  
  
Y aunque tuviese que esperar con Kurama también, él tenía razón, no iba a irme a ninguna parte. ¡Piernas rotas o no!  
  
¡Lo amaba todo de él; ambos lados, ambas personalidades, ambos cuerpos y ambas almas!  
  
~ * FIN * ~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Oooooh qué bonito!! ¿Qué, os gustó el capítulo final??  
  
Jeje, al final se quedaron con las ganas XDDDDD (bueno, no sólo ellos, ¿verdad? ;))  
  
T__T qué pena me da haber acabado el fic ya... pero también tenía ganas de acabarlo.  
  
Vaslav, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme ;) (Sip, este también se me resistió un poco...)  
  
Ah! Que no se me olvide! Tengo un regalo de navidad para vosotr@s ^_^ Es un fanfic de tres capítulos y publicaré el primero el lunes, los otros dos estarán el miércoles y el viernes. Será el último fic que traduzca este año ^^ Así que estad atent@s el lunes, bueno y los siguientes días.  
  
Me despido hasta entonces agradeciendo a tod@s los que han leído el fic y los que han dejado review!  
  
ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU!!!  
  
Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 


End file.
